Stranded with my class
by RedHeadsRock1010
Summary: Danny never gets any food or sleep and keeps showing up during class late covered in scars due to the fact he's a crime fighting super hero, Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, Danny's classmates are beginning to suspect somethings up. What happens when Mr. Lancers whole class wins a free field trip to Florida.. but never make it there? Secrets will be revealed! "Jack! Danny's on TV?"
1. A new enemy?

**Me: **Woah! This is my first fanfic ever! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Danny: **O.o

**Me: **Hehe your right Danny. I should get on with the story

**Danny: **T.T

**Me: **I'm sorry if it's not good! :O *sniff. I tried my best .

**Danny: **^.^

**Me: **You don t talk much, Danny.

**Danny: **Oh no! I talk a lot. I just don't think I should waste my words speaking to a psycho like you

**Me: **O.o

**Danny: **O.o

**Me: **Well then...

* * *

Edit: I analyzed their characters a little bit and realized; not only did this chapter use to suck, but Danny, Sam, and Tuck were waaaaaay too OOC. Hopefully it's better now ^_^

* * *

**A New Ghost?**

Numb.

That pretty much sums up how I feel right now. Tired, cranky, annoyed with the world, but overall; just painstakingly numb, as if weights were holding me down. My brain threatened to shut off if I didn't rest for a moment and even my body elucidated to me that it wasn't enjoying the strain I was placing on it either.

_"Danny" _

Though in a pensive state, I heard the voice and ignored it. It's not that I'm too lazy to reply, I'm just too _numb_.

Numb. Numb. Numb.

It's almost calming how still ones body and mind seems when numbed to a point they don't feel much of anything. It's like you're in your own peaceful world, floating around, not caring about why or how you got there. Your thoughts and body are at a complete equilibrium, too calm to question anything and too content to care-

_"Danny?"_

Gah that irritating voice again. Why do they insist on interrupt my tranquility? Do they not care that I'm finally finding peace within my hectic life?

"Hey Sam, I don't think he can here me."

Apparently not.

"Let me try" A slightly more girlish voice pierced my clouded mind and although this one seemed to sooth me more than the last, I ignored it too, hoping that they would eventually get bored and leave me alone.

"DANNY, GHOST!"

Startled, my little piece of heaven swirled and disappeared and the once-numbed body of mine become fully alert. Out of instinct, I jerked my head up and settled into a skilled fighting stance, florescent green eyes scanning the horizon cautiously. Seconds turned to minutes before I finally realized the two people who had falsely warned me of an incoming threat were snickering. Sighing angrily, I allowed gravity to grab my arms and pull them to my sides, but due to the anger and annoyance still radiating through my body, my eyes refused to turn ice blue again.

"Seriously guys! Not funny" I mumbled.

Sensing my irritation, they tried to stifle their giggles but failed miserably. They took one look at my face and started the laughing fest all over again.

Eyebrows raised and arms crossed, I tapped my foot, waiting for them to stop laughing at my expense. The boy with the dark completion, red hat and glasses finally ceased his taunting and turned to me. "Sorry dude but you were kind of spacing out on us again."

"Yeah, I guess I was spacing out" -_or trying to ignore you, _I added the last part mentally. Don't get the wrong idea, I LOVE my best friends. They're supportive, hilarious, the most amazing two people anyone could ever hope to find, but lack of sleep tends to make you snappy and my friends have gotten used to it anyways.

"Danny, you've been doing that a lot lately. Are you ok?" Asked the goth girl to my right as she placed her hands on my sagging shoulders and stared deep into my startled eyes.

I blushed under Sam's worried gaze and quickly pushed her hand aside. Feeling guilty when her eyes flashed with hurt, I fumbled over my words and tried to hide the dark circles residing under my eyes from her frosted glare. "Um... well y- you see, it's kind of funny actually-" I began.

"-Daniel Fenton," She cut me off in a fake, sugary-sweet tone that only foreshadowed my demise, "How much sleep did you get last night?"

...

Fudge.

The smile on her face clearly portrayed that she already knew the answer, but I winced anyways and guiltily stopped walking for a moment to look at my feet. Lying was out of the question so that left me with telling the truth.

"For once in my life could the universe just give me some more _options_?!" I muttered.

Groaning a little, I turned to look at them. Even _Tucker,_ the joker and comedy relief of our crew, seemed a little worried. The techno geek had long since put his beloved PDA away and stared at me intently, his gaze almost as intimidating as Sam's. Almost.

"No lying, Danny." Before I could even ask him if he was physic, Tuck raised his hand. "I've been your best friend since kindergarten, I know how you think. When was the last time you got ANY sleep?"

Rubbing the back of my neck I smiled sadly at them. "A few days ago I think."

A sharp intake of breathe came from both the goth and techno geek; they seemed to be having a hard time controlling themselves from yelling till my ears bled. Sams hands shook and her pearly white teeth dragged across her bottom lip making it bleed slightly. Tucker shoulders tensed and he shoved his hands into his pockets, gripping the inside of his jeans in anger.

"It's... it's been that bad lately, huh?" Sam began slowly before scowling and muttering under her breath. "Damn flying green globs of GAH, stupid ghosts need to go die in a hole."

Tucker smirked despite his obvious agreement with her coherent grumbling. "They're already dead, Sam."

"I know that!" She shouted, hitting him upside the head, "I just wish... I just wish they would..." she stated sadly.

Understanding her frustration, Tucker nodded. "Leave us alone, right? Leave _Danny_ alone. Possibly make life for him and everyone else easier." Sam nodded.

I really tried, honestly, I _really_ tried to keep the warm smile from spreading across my face at their concern, but I lost the battle. "No one ever said being a superhero was easy, guys." I grinned at them as their attention shifted towards me. "But it's what I chose to do. If it means I won't get to sleep all the time; so be it. You know I love kicking butt and taking names and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world." I announced proudly. "Besides, if I don't protect Amity Park from the fruit-loopyness of Vlad and the other Ghosts, who_ will_?"

They returned the same sad smile I wore and hmm'd in agreement. "But don't forget," Sam said sternly, grabbing both Tucker and I into a guilelessness half-hug. "We'll always be by your side, helping you any way we can, Danny. I know you wanted the two of us to take a break from ghost fighting so our parents won't get too suspicious, but if your sleep is being affected, then we're coming back, whether you like it or not."

I laughed at her, knowing full well that even if I tried to stop them, they'd find a way around me. "And Danny," stated Tucker solemnly, turning his chocolate brown eyes towards mine. "You're not alone. Don't _ever_ think that you're alone."

Surprised at the seriousness in his voice, I decided not to tease him abut being to mushy and just nodded. Satisfied, he broke out of the hug, followed by Sam and I, and then adapted a wary look as the three of us continued walking again.

"Speaking of suspicious parents, haven't you noticed the weird looks everyone's been giving us occasionally?"

My brows furrowed together. _"So he's noticed also."_

Sam sighed and adjusted her backpack. "Mr. Lancer is _really_ onto us three. He's been giving us those weird looks ever since we had that project on ghosts and knew almost everything about each one of the "spectral beings" he showed the class."

"Not to mention my parents." I added with a grunt. "Moms been keeping a close eye on me lately and it's been getting harder and harder for me to "Go Ghost" in my own house with all the security my dad installed. The new guns even hone onto me when I'm in human form! Not exactly the easiest thing to explain to my dad as to why his 'ghost' system is targeting his 'human' son."

"Have you tried suppressing your ecto-signature?" Sam questioned, attempting to be helpful.

"Yes, but I think some of the ectoplasm in my ghost form has been leaking into the blood of my human form and vise versa. Hense why my eyes change whenever I feel strong emotion, not just anger anymore." I answered causally. "I think I remember Vlad saying something during one of our battles about that happening to him once when he was younger. Something about the last stages of being a halfa or ghost puberty?" I shrugged, deep in thought.

"Greeeeat" mumbled Sam sarcastically, "You're two forms are mixing. Just add that to our long list of things that people are going to become more suspicious of. If you keep this up, Danny, you won't have a secret to keep anymore."

Rolling ice eyes, I defended myself quickly. "I've managed to keep me being half ghost a secret for almost a year now; I'm pretty sure a few more changes to my appearance, among other things, aren't going to make everyone in Amity Park suddenly come to some epiphany that the great Danny Phantom is actually some week loser; Danny Fenton."

"And if they do," Tucker smirked, "I'll eat my hat."

Laughing together, we stopped at the sight of Casper High. The bell hadn't rung yet so there was no rush to get to class, just ideal bandy being exchanged between students. Lack of sleep hitting me hard once again, I groaned and dropped my head. Sam and Tuck gave me encouraging smiles as we started up the steps to our High School.

_"Please don't make me do this, i'd rather be anywhere but here!"_

As if my prayers were answered by God himself, my ghost sense went off.

_"YES!"_

Happy that I wouldn't have to deal with long, boring lectures, evil bully's, and annoying teachers yet, I sighed and turned to my friends who had noticed the ice swirl out of my mouth.

"Don't worry guys. I've got this." Glancing around, I slipped into the shadows and ducked beside the stairs. Satisfied that no one was looking, I breathed deeply and allowed the chilling white rings to fizzle into existence around my waist. Urging them to continue the transformation, they split. One traveled upwards turning my jet black hair snow white and my crystal blue eyes a frightening neon green, while the other traveled downwards, changing my white t-shirt and blue jeans into a black hazmat suit with my signature DP on the front.

"I'll be fine," I told my friends as a smile crept across my tan face. Changing from a human to a ghost always gave me this deep calming feeling, as if I was completely numb again. "It's probably just the box ghost. Be back in a sec"

Giving them a small wave, I turned invisible and shot off into the sky in search of the ghost who allowed me to postpone the inevitable. The cool morning wind lapped at my face and whipped through my snowy white hair as I flew above Amity Park in bliss. I grinned. Flying was always my favorite power. As cool as being able to shoot green stuff from my hands or even walk through walls is, flying always gives me the greatest feelings known to man kind.

Peace and safety.

I feel safe up high, as if nothing can touch me and the rest of the world doesn't matter anymore.

"Hey look! It's Danny Phantom!"

A small voice, most likely a child's, interrupted my thought process and I glanced down at the people below. Upon noticing me, many of the citizens of Amity Park had different reactions. Some scowled, grabbing their children and hiding them from me, some cheered and waved up at their hero, and others seemed a bit cautious but smiled anyways.

Amity was still having some mixed feelings about a possible ghost hero helping them all the time. With the defeat of ghost such as Pariah Dark and Undergrowth, I had gained the appeal of over half of the people of this town, but not everyone believes I'm good. Most adults think I have some alternative motive to helping humans and its all part of my diabolical plot to take over the world.

I scoffed at the thought.

Shyly, I waved back at the people who believed I just want to help and the younger children shrieked with happiness. I have to admit, being famous is pretty fun even though people don't _really_ know who I am. They all just think I'm some ghost who either saves the day or pretends to be nice, depending on who you're asking. My Ghost Hunting parents would say the latter.

_"I wonder what they'd do if they knew their own son was half ghost,"_ I thought to myself as I sat down on a tall building and dangled my feet over the edge. If there really was a ghost, they'd show them self soon. "_I wonder what everyone would do if they knew I was a halfa."_

**"Ahhhh yes, child, I wonder what they would do. Reject you? Kill you? Or rip out your ghost half thinking Phantom was controlling you?"**

And for the second time that day I was startled out of thought. But this time, I screamed. It was a _very_ manly scream I assure you, but it was still a scream. Too startled to think, I slipped off the edge of the building and tumbled to the ground. Completely forgetting that I could fly, I ended up getting the wind knocked out of me and gasped for air.

Gravity's a bitch.

Coughing and trying to collect my scattered thoughts, I frantically searched for the deep voice that had made me fall, but all I saw were worried humans.

"Are you alright Phantom?" asked one man as he gingerly helped me to my feet. A bunch of people had gathered around me and surprisingly they all looked very concerned; it's not everyday a superhero that can fly falls off of a building. I could already see the headlines now: "Death by stupidity. Danny Phantom falls off roof!"

Embarrassed beyond belief, I rubbed the back of my neck and gave them a big grin "Yeah. I... I'm fine"

**"Oh you are, aren't you?"**

"GAH!" I screamed, still very manly, and whipped my body around to face the ghost that dared to sneak up on me. I almost expected Vlad since the guys voice was so deep, and dare I say, alluring, so I assumed a comfortable fighting stance and turned to face my opponent, but what I saw made my body freeze.

A man with dark, brown spiked hair and murky red eyes, almost the color of mud, was floating about 3 feet of the ground.

My heart literally stopped for a moment.

He looked human.

He sounded human.

He acted Human.

And yet, he was floating.

Swallowing my obvious shock, I gulped. "Are you... are you a..."

The mysterious man grinned, seemingly knowing what I was trying to ask but having difficultly wording it correctly. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

**"No, I am not a halfa like you."** He grinned, showing sharp canines, **"But, my dear boy, I am a ghost and a very powerful one too."** He announced, stepping back and allowing others to hear our conversation.

I shifted under his intense gaze, feeling the true extent of his power radiating off him. _"Who is this guy?"_

"**I am here to give you a warning." **He continued. **"****Back down. Give up on these miserable humans, join me and we'll have the power to control everything!" **The man cackled, throwing his arms above his head._ "_

**"Humans are such week creatures, they'll be easily overthrown. We could create world renowned pandemonium and chaos! Doesn't that sound like _fun_?"**

People around me had already started to back away from the two Ghosts arguing in the middle of the road, but when they heard what the man/ghost said, they gasped and stopped. A few gazes turned towards me, wondering if I was going to truly leave them and go with this guy.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, I spoke.

Well, actually, I laughed.

I just couldn't help myself! This new guy sounded soooooo much like Vlad. Ignoring all the odd stares, I clutched my stomach and howled with laughter. Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes from giggling so much while everyone around me just stared. Through the moisture in my eyes, I could see the dangerous expression on the mystery ghosts face.

Oh man, he was**_ furious_**. If looks could kill, I would have been a heaping pile of ashes. Not being able to stand me mocking him any longer, he growled and lunged. Grabbing me by the neck, he hosted me into the air and glared into my green eyes with his violent red ones.

_**What's. So. Funny?**_ he spit.

Finally I stopped laughing at the similarities between him and Vlad, but as soon as I looked down at his face, I couldn't help the smirk that played across my face.

"Oh sorry, did I upset you?" I taunted, grabbing the hands fastened around my neck. "Not used to an opponent fighting back, right? Well sorry buddy but I already have one frootloop in my life and I **_do not_** need another. He's been trying to get me to join him since I first started protecting people and hasn't succeed yet. I've denied him countless of times, what makes _you_ any different?"

For a second no one said anything, too surprised at my speech the spectators gazed upon me with new respect. Then a mummer of broke out across the crowd and I caught a couple words.

_"There's another ghost trying to turn him evil?"_

_"Dude! I'd be scared as hell right now! Phantom's pretty brave not giving in."_

_"Staying..."_

_"Fighting for us..."_

Also hearing some of the hopeful comments people muttered, the ghost-man-thing flung me to the ground in anger. As the back of my head made contact with the cement, I was distinctly reminded of the time I rammed head first into a tree while practicing flying for the first time. I noticed a couple people flinch when they heard the sickening thud and I winced in pain, making my thoughts scatter.

**"What makes me different,"** he growled, towering above me, "**is that****_ I. Won't. Fail_" **

Grinning, he pointed at my pathetic form. "**You will regret this Danny Phantom, I'll make sure of that!"**

Before I could argue or even collect a single thought, the mystery ghost bellowed a loud laugh that made me cringe and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Edited: June 4th 2013


	2. I'm doomed

**Me:** Hey Ya'll! It's chapter 2!

**Danny:** Please don't say that… it makes you sound country T.T

**Me:** *Hmph* Anyways… Thanks for all the reviews dudes and dudets!

**Danny:** Now you sound gangster :)

**Me:** Argh! You're such a hypocrite!

**Danny:** And now you sound angry

**Me:** # $!&*!^$&* * ! ^!

**Danny:** O.o such colorful language!

**Me:** …

**Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom!**

***Fenton lie detector beeps**

**Fine, I don't own Danny Phantom. Are you happy now?!**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Oh sorry, did I upset you?" I taunted, grabbing the hands fastened around my neck. "Not used to an opponent fighting back, right? Well sorry buddy but I already have one frootloop in my life and I **do not** need another. He's been trying to get me to join him since I first started protecting people and hasn't __succeeded_ yet. I've denied him countless of times, what makes you any different?"

_For a second no one said anything, too surprised at my speech the spectators gazed upon me with new respect. Then a mummer of broke out across the crowd and I caught a couple words._

_"There's another ghost trying to turn him evil?"_

_"Dude! I'd be scared as hell right now! Phantom's pretty brave not giving in."_

_"Staying..."_

_"Fighting for us..."_

_Also hearing some of the hopeful comments people muttered, the ghost-man-thing flung me to the ground in anger. As the back of my head made contact with the cement, I was distinctly reminded of the time I rammed head first into a tree while practicing flying for the first time. I noticed a couple people flinch when they heard the sickening thud and I winced in pain, making my thoughts scatter._

_**"What makes me different,"** he growled, towering above me "**is that**** I. Won't. Fail"**_

_Grinning, he pointed at my pathetic form. "**You will regret this Danny Phantom; I'll make sure of that!"**_

_Before I could argue or even collect a single thought, the mystery ghost bellowed a loud laugh that made me cringe and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm doomed!**

_"Crap crap crap crap **CRAP**!"_

Silently cursing the new frootloop-like ghost, I zoomed back to Casper High at a speed I never thought I could travel at. The view of Amity Park was absolutely breathtaking from this height, but I paid no attention to it.

Why am I rushing so fast?

I'm late.

I'm very very super late.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted to the sky as I soared above another tall structure and passed through a layer of clouds.

It was imperative that I got to class on time today. Not only was I trying to avoid getting yet another detention, but with all the suspicious stares my first period teacher, Mr. Lancer, had been giving my friends and I, I needed to be on time for once.

But I'm not.

I'm late.

And it's all because of that stupid new ghost.

I finished off my final curse word and passed through an innocent cloud with ease.

"Everyone is so close to finding out my secret" I muttered angrily as my hands formed a tight fist "I need to lay low for a while."

Sighing loudly I let my thoughts wonder back to that new ghost that threatened me earlier. His appearance was very human-like and his empty threats weren't all that terrifying, but his aura was frightening.

It was a killer's aura.

Vlad may be nuts, but he isn't a sociopath and he never gives off this frightening feeling of death whenever we battle. This new guy though, he was pretty intimidating. His clothes were dark and Gothic, kind of like Sam's, but his smirk was less than friendly.

A small smile found its way across my lips at the thought of Sam. Although I don't know why, thinking about her always makes my mind feel at ease. My jumbled thoughts began to drift and I imagined Sam and I soaring through the clouds together, but when I realized what I was doing I stopped mid-flight and shook my head wildly, causing sparkling white bangs to whip across my face.

_"I was **not** just thinking about Sam like that." _

A sudden burning sensation on the back of my skull made me stop. Cautiously, I brought my fingers to my head and lightly touched the wound I received from the concrete when the crazy ghost threw me. A sharp sting shot through my body and I gasped.

"Ok, so I haven't completely healed yet" I muttered, frowning as I wondered how the heck I was going to hide this from Mr. Lancer and my class.

I really hate lying to people, it always makes me feel unclean and dirty, but being a superhero involves lying in order to protect yourself and others so I deal with it. A million excuses raced through my head as I continued flying.

_"I tripped? No, I've used that too many times before."_

_"Ummm a gang beat me up? Nah, not enough injuries."_

_"I was angry so I banged my head against the wall? Yeah right... they'd sooner believe I was attacked by a ghost."_

Once again, I found myself thinking about the irritating floating guy. His clothes, smirk, attitude, and eyes.

I shivered a little as I remembered the malicious glare he shot me when I laughed at him. There was just something about his eyes that weren't right. When I look into Vlad's pupil-less, cherry red gaze; all I feel is bubbling hatred, but every time I looked at the mystery ghost; I felt the same despair and emptiness that I experienced when Spectra was feeding off my misery during spirit week. And the way he spoke; it was like he knew everything about me. When that ghost grins, I feel like an open book and he's an eager reader; devouring my pages like I'm some sort of delicious candy.

"Ok… ew! Bad mental image." I announced to no one and wrapped my arms around my middle.

Laughing to myself, I slowly began my decent towards solid ground as the looming building of Casper High came into view. Seeing no students hanging around outside, I concluded that the late bell had rung.

_"Well, shit."_ I grumbled in my head as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, wincing when I brushed past my injury.

"Note to self" I grumbled as my hand dropped to my side once again, "break neck-rubbing habit."

Turning intangible and invisible, I slipped into the boys bathroom and after checking to make sure no one was there, cool blue rings washed over my body, hence transforming me into who everyone knew as Danny Fenton; the "weak" nobody of Casper High.

_"If only they knew what I could do..." _I thought, a ghost of a grin appearing on my face as I cautiously exited the bathroom and darted down the halls towards my first period.

You see, I wear a mask. I pretend to be week, stupid, clumsy, and an overall nobody in order to divert any unwanted attention away from myself. I don't want people to figure out I'm strong, powerful, and half ghost. I don't want to be tested on and I certainly don't want anyone to fear me, so I keep quiet and try to keep the differences between my hero identity and my normal self large.

Upon reaching the door to Lancers room, I sighed and grasped the handle. After a moment of trying to get my breathing under control, I swung the door open and stepped inside. The sickening smell of pencil led and chalk found its way to my nose and I almost gagged. Scared baby blue eyes met surprised green ones.

"...the bell has rung, that means you- _To Kill a Mocking Bird, _Mr. Fenton!" gasped Mr. Lancer when he noticed me. He jumped up from where he was sitting at his desk and stared at me in shock.

I sent him a weak smile; honestly sorry that I had been late, but when I followed his gaze I realized he wasn't surprised about that. I had completely forgotten to wipe the blood off of my hands and hair from the wound on the back of my head and the dry crust was completely visible to all. Silently cursing my stupidity for not getting some of it off in the bathroom, I played innocent.

"What's wrong Mr. Lancer?" I questioned nervously as I eyed my classmates.

All of them looked just as shocked as Mr. Lancer. Sam and Tucker were glaring at me with looks that said 'I thought you said you could handle it!' Dash's eyes were wide with a noticeable hint of fear overcoming his whole body. To my utter amusement, he leaned over to a very confused Kwan and whispered in his ear, "I don't remember ever hurting him _that_ bad before."

Valerie on the other hand looked enraged. Her hands were clenched into fists and her dull green eyes narrowed angrily. I just knew she was blaming "Danny Phantom" for my injuries. Paulina and Star looked almost worried for a second, but then they went back to fixing their hair and nails. Everyone else was a little surprised, but other than that no one really cared.

You gotta love my class.

Turning my attention back to Mr. Lancer, who was beginning to stare holes through my skull, I spoke.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, Mr. Lancer, I..."

I was about to make up some sort of lie along the lines of _"I tripped and fell on the way to school" _when Mr. Lancer interrupted me.

"NO, DANIEL!" He shouted, walking up to me and inspecting my bloodied hand, "I don't want some silly little lie about you being clumsy and tripping because I **_know_** that's not what happened. Now, answer me truthfully. What happened to you?" He yelled furiously as he dropped my hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

By now, I was hysterical. My body would not stop shaking from being under so much pressure.

_"Oh man what do I do? The Universe only ever gives me two options; LIE OR TELL THE TRUTH?!"_

Pausing my thoughts for a moment, I grinned.

_"Or, maybe I can do both."_

Sighing in fake exasperation, my blue eyes found their way back to the ever so patient form of Mr. Lancer.

"There was a ghost attack" I whispered.

Not expecting that answer, gasps filled the entire room, the loudest ones coming from my two best friends.

_"I bet they think that I'm going to reveal myself" _I thought with a scoff.

"A... ghost attack?" questioned a confused Mr. Lancer who raised one eyebrow.

I cautiously reached back and rubbed my neck, wincing when my fingers once again ran over the almost healed wound, thanks to my fast-reacting healing powers, on the back of my head.

"Um, yeah." I answered, rocking back and fourth on my feet as I choose my next words **_very_ **carefully. "I was on my way to school when a piece of flying debris hit me in the head. Apparently Danny Phantom was fighting a new ghost that liked to throw stuff. Phantom told me to run but I didn't listen so I got hit" I finished, lamely.

Luck was on my side as Mr. Lancer and everyone else in the class, minus Tucker, Sam and Valerie, seemed to buy it.

"Well, I am terribly sorry to hear that, would you like to go to the nurse?"

"Haha" I laughed nervously again, "Nah, it's not that bad. I just need to get the dry blood off and I'll be fine." I said, grabbing the roll of paper towels my teacher offered me and making my way back to my seat as I scrubbed raven hair and bloodied hands.

Mr. Lancer eyed me warily while I walked away and I could feel his gaze on the back of my head when I passed by my classmates. Thanks to super-human hearing, I could hear every hushed whisper being passed around the room.

"HA! Only Fentonail would be too scared to move if there was a ghost attacking him. I bet he screamed like a little girl!"

"No faaaair. Danny got to see the ghost boy. If Phantom told **_me_** to run I would have listened."

"He's such a scaredy-cat, I bet he peed his pants when he saw the ghost."

"Fenton's to week to defend himself. That's probably why he always gets hurt all the time."

Sighing, my shoulders sagged and I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Well at least no one's suspicious," I mumbled to myself as I reached my destination in the back of the class and collapsed in my chair. "Everyone's back to thinking you're week, geeky, scardy-cat Fenton..." Glancing around, I noticed that everyone was staring at me and laughing under their breath.

"... And I still can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing."

Sam and Tucker sent me sympathetic looks but I just shook my head and sunk lower into the plastic seat. This was one of the times out of many when I wished I could use my ghost powers and disappear.

After a couple seconds of staring at me, Mr. Lancer finally turned his attention to the whispering teens in the front of the class and tried to get them to settle down, but right before he could begin today's lesson, the door to the classroom swung open and in walked the Guys in White.

I'm doomed.

* * *

Edited: June 5th 2013


	3. The Surprise trip

**Me:** Hehe, I am very proud of this chapter! This story is finally on a roll :D

**Danny:** Will I be in this chapter?!

**Me:** Danny, you're the main character.

**Danny:** Oh! That means I'll be in it right?

**Me:** Wow… And I thought they just called you clueless because of the whole Sam thing.

**Danny:** I AM NOT CLU- wait what Sam thing?! O.O

**Me:** Nothing Danny, nothing at all.

**Danny:** You're lying to me! :O

**Me: **So you realize that but you don't know… ugh… never mind -_-

* * *

**And just in case this wasn't clear, Stranded with My Class takes place before Phantom Planet**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yeah right…**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"HA! Only Fentonail would be too scared to move if there was a ghost attacking him. I bet he screamed like a little girl!"_

_"No faaaair. Danny got to see the ghost boy. If Phantom told **me** to run I would have listened."_

_"He's such a scaredy-cat, I bet he peed his pants when he saw the ghost."_

_"Fenton's to week to defend himself. That's probably why he always gets hurt all the time."_

_Sighing, my shoulders sagged and I dropped my gaze to the floor._

_"Well at least no one's suspicious," I mumbled to myself as I reached my destination in the back of the class and collapsed in my chair. "Everyone's back to thinking you're week, geeky, scardy-cat Fenton..." Glancing around, I noticed that everyone was staring at me and laughing under their breath._

_"... And I still can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing."_

_Sam and Tucker sent me sympathetic looks but I just shook my head and sunk lower into the plastic seat. This was one of the times out of many when I wished I could use my ghost powers and disappear._

_After a couple seconds of staring at me, Mr. Lancer finally turned his attention to the whispering teens in the front of the class and tried to get them to settle down, but right before he could begin today's lesson, the door to the classroom swung open and in walked the Guys in White._

_I'm doomed._

* * *

**The Surprise trip**

As soon as the door to Mr. Lancer's classroom swung open, my heart and mind spun out of control. Quick, shallow breaths passed through my lips and I suddenly felt trapped. The fear I was experiencing right now rivaled how I felt when I met my future self for the first time. Realizing where my thoughts were headed, I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to analyze the situation at hand.

The GIW were here, in my classroom, and they were staring right at me.

As I desperately tried to stop my legs from shaking under the desk, I felt Tucker and Sam tense up on either side of me; most likely trying not to look nervous as well. A million thoughts raced through my already boggled mind while the small amount of control I had slipped and my body shook like a leaf.

_"Did they follow me here?!"_

_"Maybe they made an invention that could track a ghost's ectoplasmic signature?"_

_"Dang it, I'm so dead! Er... Well, more dead than usual."_

_"Maybe they're here to give us another lecture on what to do during a ghost attack?"_

I hoped with every fiber in my being that they were here to lecture us, but when I looked back at the two agents standing in the doorway, all that hope vanished.

They were staring at me.

Out of everyone in the entire class, their focus was on **_ME_**.

_"They're looking, oh God they're looking at me!"_

On the outside; I was shaking. On the inside; I was having a mental breakdown. I didn't want my secret to be revealed like this! I was always expecting that once people accepted me that I'd reveal it to the whole town one day. **_I_** wanted to be the one to tell me own secret, not some red-eyed, ghost hating fr- wait a second.

Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, I looked at the GIW once more and noticed one small, _teeny-tiny_, overlooked detail.

Their eyes were red.

"Jeez, how did I miss that?" I grumbled to myself, blaming it on my lack of sleep. Then an award winning smile spread across my face and the shaking stopped.

_"That means that they're being overshadowed."_ I thought happily, realizing my biggest secret was safe. Letting out a sigh of relief, I relaxed into my chair.

Though when another thought occurred to me, my smile dropped into a worried frown. _"If a ghost is overshadowing them, then my secret may not be all that safe. What is this ghost planning?"_

The controlled GIW agents stood there grinning at me for a couple more seconds, before breaking our silent altercation and turning to Mr. Lancer with fake, uncharacteristic smiles. "Sorry to interrupt your class, Mr. Lancer, but Agent K and I are here to discuss the recent ghost activity that seems to be censored around Casper High." Announced the man closest to the door.

Unconsciously, my hands gripped the edge of my desk and I sunk lower into my seat.

_"This cannot be happening!"_

"You see," spoke agent K with a smirk "There have been so many attacks on your school and as you all know, every class follows the Ghost Safety Drills when we are under attack-"

"-But!" Interrupted the other agent that I recognized now as agent O, "Your class has always performed the procedures perfectly, and that is why we have chosen you to all go on an honorary field trip to Florida!"

The classroom became so quiet that you could hear everyone breathing. Small minds tried to grasp onto the words the GIW had spoken and actually comprehend their meaning. Then, after a few moments of complete and utter silence, everyone was awaken from their trance and started to process what they heard.

"No way, you're serious?"

"Who knew we'd get rewarded for running for our lives!?"

"Haha this is awesome! Although I'm kind of surprised we won. Aren't Fenton, the Goth freak and the Techno loser always disappearing during the drills?"

"Who cares!? WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA!"

Unfortunately, the fear that clung to my heart only increased after the announcement. They weren't announcing my secret, they were announcing something worse. A free trip to Florida issued by the Guys In White? Who was going to buy that? They're a ghost hunting agency, not a free-trip travel agency.

Glancing around the room, I face palmed.

"Apparently **_everyone_** is buying that." I growled into my hand.

Peeking out between my fingers, I used my "angry eyes" and sent the overshadowed GIW agents a hardcore stare. Their smirks simply grew into malicious grins when they noticed my furious expression.

"They better not do anything that might put my class in danger" I muttered under my breath as I leaned against my desk.

Everyone was cheering, even Tucker and Sam, while I growled in annoyance. Why weren't they even a _little_ bit suspicious? Maybe the month off from ghost hunting with me allowed them to relax and let their guard down too much.

I sighed dramatically and rubbed my temples._ "Why can't the ghosts just leave me alone!?"_

Jumping slightly when Sam suddenly placed her hand on my back, I looked up at her through tired eyes "Jeez, I was so scared they'd finally caught on, but this? This is awesome!"

Tucker agreed and the techno geek stood up to lean on my desk "Don't you see what this means? We get a BREAK!" He all but squealed in his "excited-Tucker" voice.

"We won't have to worry about any ghosts attacking you in Florida and now your parents and Jazz will have something to do for once. They'll take care of protecting the town while were away: it's a win-win situation!" He cheered, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

There ecstatic voices of anticipation made me pinch between my eyes in thought. Sam and Tuck not suspecting a thing was not a good sign. Because of training with me, they can easily detect ghosts now and if their knew-found "sixth senses" weren't finding anything suspicious about this random trip, then this was not a good situation to be caught in.

I bit my lip and looked up at their content faces. My friends looked so peaceful and excited, it was rare to ever see them like that nowadays. Coming to a decision, I plastered a fake smile on my face. "A break... a break sounds nice."

Tuck smiled and continued to rant on about all the things he was going to do in Florida, something about 'beach babes' and 'pint-sized bathing suits'. Sam rolled her eyes at Tuckers antics and muttered _"Boys," _before raising an eyebrow at our dancing teacher towards the front of the room.

_"If this ghosts plans on doing something, I can handle it" _I thought.

Slightly disturbed by the weird "Vacation Cheer" our brilliant English professor was performing in the front of the class, the overshadowed Agent O cleared his throat.

"T- This vacation is absolutely free so don't worry if you're short on money" he said, trying to quell his disgust towards Mr. Lancer, "This is our way of thanking you for your... hard work and... determination during a ghost attack."

"Ha yeah… that's the reason why you're sending us" I snorted silently

Ghosts' senses being far more advanced than human, the agents heard my little comment; and yet again their only reply was a creepy smile directed towards me.

Shifting the papers in his hands, the other agent ignored any gasps or protests as he commanded us to be packed and ready at the front of Casper High tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp.

"Our employers realize this is a bit sudden, but this was the only available flight that we could find for a class of your size. And you know what they always say, the sooner the better," he announced _sounding_ sympathetic.

I glanced around our room. There were 10-15 of us total. Who the hell _couldn't_ fit us on their plane?

Gritting my teeth to keep from yelling the truth out, I gripped the edges of my desk. Could they be more obvious!? The agents practically wrote "This is a trap!" on their foreheads and yet my naive class continued to suck up every word the GIW said.

"I know you are all excited for this once in a life time opportunity, so don't be late." Agent K warned with a wave of his finger. "Also," he continued as his partner began passing out packets to the students, "This trip is prepaid by the GIW organization, but we still need your parent's approval."

"There are forms and ticket information in this manila envelope including codes on how to access your flight tickets online, exact times and schedules for your trip, a list of hotel information, and of course the form for your parents." Agent O explained.

As he passed by my desk, O slammed the large packet onto the surface a lot harder than needed to. With a grin, his beady red eyes mocked me silently before continuing on to the next student. Glaring at him until he turned his back, I cautiously turned around, opened it, and searched the envelope of info. I was generally surprised when I didn't find a death threat or warning inside.

Biting my lip, my blue eyes followed K and O around the room._ "Could it just be a coincidence that their eyes are red?" _I pondered, glancing over at Sam and Tuck who had sat back down in their own seats._ "They could have been in some sort of an ectoplasmic accident that made their eyes a different color."_

The chances of that happening were too slim, and they wouldn't be grinning at me so evilly if that was the truth so I tossed that theory aside.

The agents finished passing out the packets and got ready to leave (not before sending me another creepy smile as if I hadn't gotten enough of them already) and I could only hope that my parents would say no to this trip.

**~~~~~~After School at Fenton Works~~~~~~**

Everyone in the neighborhood knew to expect the unexpected when it came to the Fenton's. Constant explosions, emergency sounds, and yells always billowed out from the brick building with the flashy neon sign without warning and tended to startle many of the people living around the ghost-hunting family. So when a shout of extreme anguish and astonishment resounded from the home, even the people walking on the sidewalks didn't flinch.

_"WHAT!?"_

I was flabbergasted. My parents _agreed_. They said _yes_. They were allowing me to go on a homicidal field trip set up by crazy overshadowed ghosts in a twisted- of course they didn't know that but...

My genius mom looked at me in surprise as she pulled off her goggles and face mask to smile at me.

"Sweetie, this is the _perfect_ chance for you to get a break from all the craziness in Amity Park and make friends with some of your other classmates!" She cheered, clasping her gloved hands together.

"But Moooooooom," I whined like a 5 year old, "I already have great friends! Tucker and Sam are always there for me and I don't need to make anymore…"

Sighing loudly, she walked away from the invention she and my dad were working on, and pulled me into a motherly hug. "I know you have great friends, but you need to make more and sending you to Florida is a great opportunity. We'd be horrible parents if we told you to miss this." Smiling, she looked at dad for support.

Realizing he was supposed to say something to motivate me into going, my dad pulled of his gear too and pulled _both_ my Mom and I into a bone-crushing hug.

"Your mothers right Danny my boy; this will be really good for you!" He said with a silly grin on his face. "Also, this trip was issued by the fantastic GIW Ghost Hunters, so that's another reason for wanting to go!" Dad fan-boyed with excitement.

_"No" _I thought desperately as my mom shook her head _"That's another reason for NOT wanting to go"_

After much debate, I realized I wasn't going to win this argument. Frustrated, my eyes flashed green and I quickly stomped up stairs to go pack. Passing by Jazz on the way up, my older sister sent me a concerned look that I ignored. Slamming the door to my room in a failed attempt to block out the world, I flung myself on my unmade bed.

_"I know this trip is a scheme of some sort." _I thought angrily into my pillow.

_"But, no matter what I WILL protect my classmates from whatever this ghost is planning. I won't let him hurt **anyone**."_

* * *

**Me: **So… What did you all think!? Can you guess what's going to happen!? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to marry it? Ok… scratch the last choice, that's just weird O.o

**Danny: **They hated it

**Me: **WHAT!? Why would you say that!?

**Danny: **Because the last two chapters only got 18 reviews, so this one isn't going to do any better!

**Me: **Well 18 is better than nothing! :O

**Danny: **Just keep telling yourself that…

**Me:** *Growls*

**Danny:** Meep! O.O

**Me: **Hehe, please review :D I need inspiration (And I want to prove Danny wrong :D)

**I'll try and update again next week… maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll do it this week ;D  
Tata for now! :D**

* * *

Edited: June 23rd 2013


	4. Danny's on TV!

**Me:** Gah! I don't know what to say! XD I was so touched by all of the reviews I got! Thank you guys sooooooooo much! Ha! In your face Danny! :D

**Danny:** *hmph Well they're going to hate you for this chapter

**Me:** *sigh It's true…. You guys are probably going to hate me because this chapter is a little bit confusing. Basically, the earlier chapters were kind of like previews… now comes the climax! :D If any of you noticed; the last line in the summary says "Jack! Danny's on T.V.!?" Well, you're finally going to find out why in this chapter :)

**Danny:** They're still going to be confused… T.T

**Me:** Ok fine! At the end of the chapter I'll explain what happened :) Happy now?

**Danny: **Yes… yes I am

**Me:** Something is really wrong with you Danny O.o

**Danny:** :D

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…**

* * *

**Important Note:** By now, the whole world knows about the strange Ghost activity that occurs in Amity Park, Illinois. At first, no one believed the 'crazy people' that lived there; but then Ghosts started popping up all over the world. This made Danny's job a lot harder since he sometimes had to travel all around the world in order to save people, but it was also good that people finally believed in ghosts. Now Danny wasn't just a Hero in Amity Park, but all over the world!

* * *

_Previously: _

_Realizing he was supposed to say something to motivate me into going, my dad pulled of his gear too and pulled both my Mom and I into a bone-crushing hug._

_"Your mothers right Danny my boy; this will be really good for you!" He said with a silly grin on his face. "Also, this trip was issued by the fantastic GIW Ghost Hunters, so that's another reason for wanting to go!" Dad fan-boyed with excitement._

_"No" I thought desperately as my mom shook her head "That's another reason for NOT wanting to go"_

_After much debate, I realized I wasn't going to win this argument. Frustrated, my eyes flashed green and I quickly stomped up stairs to go pack. Passing by Jazz on the way up, my older sister sent me a concerned look that I ignored. Slamming the door to my room in a failed attempt to block out the world, I flung myself on my unmade bed._

_"I know this trip is a scheme of some sort." I thought angrily into my pillow._

_"But, no matter what I WILL protect my classmates from whatever this ghost is planning. I won't let him hurt **anyone**."_

* * *

**Danny's on TV!?**

**Third person POV**

It was a beautiful day.

The sun, a large orb of mystery and warmth, showered the world with sunshine. The air was crisp and cool, providing some protection to the suns powerful rays. Occasionally a light breeze would weave its way in between buildings and people, making them shiver under the sudden exposure to cold air.

Just like any other day, every person on Earth was going through their regular routines. Children and teenagers all over the world were either waking up to great the new day or preparing their beds for slumber. Adults were either going to work or they were driving home after a long day of it.

The world was at peace… after all there was nothing to worry about since everyone knew that if something bad happened, their hero Danny Phantom would come to their rescue. Little did they know that Danny was the one in need of rescuing.

Amity Park was just as quit and calm as the rest of the world. There had been very few minor ghost attacks, which Maddie and Jack Fenton took care of, and everyone was safe and sound. It had only been about 2 hours since the town said goodbye to Mr. Lancer's class and his lucky students that won a trip to Florida. Everyone was happy... until **_it _**happened.

Suddenly, all across the world every T.V., Cell Phone, Projector screen, PDA, Computer and any other piece of technology that existed, shut down.

Every person on their computer jumped. Every child watching T.V. yelped in surprise. Anyone with a cellphone almost dropped it from fright. And the people that were walking through places like Time's Square screamed as every T.V/Projector screen that surrounded them went black.

No one knew what to do or think. Companies desperately tried to figure out why their products shut down, while confused humans murmured amongst themselves. Many people guessed it was just another Ghost attack. Others reassured small children that Danny Phantom would be coming soon to fix everything.

All frantic behavior and talk came to an abrupt halt as a wicked laugh echoed all around the world. Screams erupted from frightened humans as sleeping people woke up with a start. Families raced throughout their homes, grabbing their loved ones and attempting to get away from any and all technology. But it was no use. No matter where people went, there was always some sort of T.V or Phone that they could not escape from.

And just as suddenly as they had turned off, every piece of technology came to life at once. There was a loud popping sound and everyone could barely make out the outline of a person that appeared on every screen around the world. After a couple seconds, the picture began to focus and a man with blood red eyes, creamy tan skin and short black hair came into view. Everything about him seemed normal… until people noticed that he was floating a good 2 feet off the ground. More screams escaped desperate mouths when they realized this man was a ghost.

The man only laughed at their frightened and confused expressions.

**"Hahaha! Don't worry your pathetic little minds, humans. I am not going to hurt ****_you_****."**

The way he emphasized the word _you _made everyone shiver and think with horror  
"Does that mean he is going to hurt _someone_?"

Fear swept over the nervous people as the Ghost spoke again.

**"I suppose you all deserve an introduction. My name is Twist and yes, I am a Ghost."**

Grinning wickedly his eyes glowed a little to prove his point.

**"Some of you from Amity Park may recognize me as the ghost that attacked Danny Phantom the other day"**

Gasps spread throughout the crowd like a disease.

By now the police, army and many SWATT teams from all over the world had arrived at the most populated areas. Acting brave, one officer stationed in New York walked towards one of the screens.

"W… what do…yo u want?" He asked, shaking a little as he spoke to the Ghost named Twist.

Twist simply smiled down at the man.

**"Well, I admire your bravery. After all, many people don't have enough courage to stand up to the most powerful being in the world"**

"You're not the most powerful! Danny Phantom is!" shouted a fearless redheaded girl from the frightened crowd.

"Yeah!" Screamed another little boy with long brown hair. "Once he gets here, he'll kick your butt!"

After hearing this, Twist let loose a vicious cackle that made every person across the world cower in fear. The little kids that had spoken up squeaked and ran behind their parents, who gripped them tightly and scolded them for being so careless.

"AHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but your precious hero is a little… preoccupied… at the moment" Twist announced with a sparkle of accomplishment in his eyes.

All hope the people of the world had was crushed by that one stupid sentence.

"No" They thought. "He couldn't have beaten Danny Phantom. Twist is lying. Phantoms still out there! He has to be…"

Suddenly, Twist interrupted everyone's thoughts and looked down at the police man that had spoken first. Seeing that the Ghost was staring at him, the officer freaked out and backed up a little bit.

**"But to answer your earlier question…"** Suddenly, Twist looked straight at the camera that was projecting him all across the world and smiled. **"Amity Park? You guys out there?"**

Startled, all of the people in Amity shared a worried glance. One redheaded girl with blue eyes and a blue headband in her hair hoped and prayed that this broadcast had nothing to do with her little brother.

A wicked look overcame Twist as he spoke again **"I'm sure you are all aware of the surprise field trip to Florida that was issued to a certain class earlier today."**

Everyone in Amity Park gasped fearfully. How did this Ghost know about their children!?

**"Well, for all of you that don't know what I'm talking about"** announced Twist, finally addressing the entire world again **"About two hours ago in Amity Park, Mr. Lancers Freshmen class of Casper High was chosen to go on a free Field trip. Everyone thought it was the GIW Ghost Hunters that set this whole thing up for them but… it was actually me. All I had to do was overshadow a couple of agents and **_**voilà!My plan falls into place and everyone believes that the class actually won a free trip!"**_

_Everyone in Amity Park was freaking out. "What is he going to do to our kids! We've got to save them!"_

_And almost everyone in the world, not Jack and Maddie Fenton and a couple other non-believers, were thinking "Where's Danny Phantom!?"_

Laughing wildly at the humans shocked expressions Twist grinned

**"Right now the children are on a one way flight to Florida… but they're never going to make it there. You can send the police, Army, Navy and all the Ghost hunters in the world, but trust me; you aren't going to find me or the kids. I am giving you all the pleasure by being able to watch these children. Every day I will broadcast LIVE footage of the kids and all you pathetic humans will be able to do is watch them live through so much pain and agony as they attempt to survive. You could say I'm doing this because I love to torture humans, but I am targeting one person in particular. See if you can figure out who… Shocking secrets will be revealed and trust me, I didn't just choose this class randomly. "**

For a moment, no one said anything. The world was dead silent as everyone tried to understand what the heck was going on. They stared blankly at their T.V/Computer/Phone or whatever piece of tech they were watching this terrifying Ghost on. Then, all Hell broke loose.

"HE'S WHAT!?"

"WHAT THE ****!?"

"OUR KIDS! HE HAS OUR KIDS!"

"No…nonononononono… this is not happening!"

"Oh my gosh! He's torturing innocent children for fun!?"

"What a jerk!"

"WHERES DANNY PHANTOM!?"

Twist watched with amusement from the screens all across the world as everyone's sanity was questioned. Twist was the type of Ghost that loved to mess with people and ruin lives. He wanted to have some fun with this so he thought of another thing that would motivate them to watch his "T.V. Show."

**"Oh! And by the way, if you don't watch this… "show" I won't give the children a chance to survive and I will kill them immediately. Also, if you pay attention, this broadcast will answer some of your questions about a certain Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom."**

Everyone was suddenly really quit again and got lost in thought.

_"I swear if he does anything to that poor class…"_

_"… at least we get to watch our kids! I want to make sure their alright!"_

_"Danny Phantom? How does he relate to all of this?"_

_"If we watch and do what he says, maybe it will buy Danny Phantom enough time to get free of whatever trap Twist has on him and save the kids!"_

_"No use arguing with a Ghost."_

_"I guess we've got no other choice…"_

Ashamed and defeated, all across the world people sat down wherever they were and turned their attention to the nearest piece of technology. Smiling triumphantly, Twist thought to himself

_"Finally, I have been able to do what no other Ghost has ever accomplished; trap Danny Fenton in a situation that will reveal his secret! I have his class stranded with him so he doesn't give it away easily and, unknown to everyone in Mr. Lancers Class, I have cameras stationed everywhere so when he is forced to transform in order to save his precious class, everyone around the world will know who he really is; Danny Phantom. He cannot win!"_

Tearing himself from his own thoughts, Twist claps his rough hands together and smiles at his audience.

**"I now present to you… Stranded with my Class"**

* * *

**Summary of what just happened:**

Basically, my whole idea for this story was for a new crazy fruit loop Ghost to trap Danny and his Class on an island in order to get revenge on Danny. And, without Danny or his class knowing that their on T.V. the whole time, Twist will be broadcasting what happens for the whole world to see. Twist thinks that if he ruin's Danny's life by revealing his biggest secret to the world, that Danny will break down and completely loose it; therefore leaving him weak and open to corruption. Twist thinks that if he breaks Danny, having no other choice, Danny will turn to his side and do whatever he says. Twist wants to make Danny suffer.

**Me:** What is Twist planning to do to the plane Danny and his classmates are on? Will they all survive? Will Danny's secret be revealed? Will other peoples secrets be revealed?

**Danny:** I don't know… you're the one writing the story!

**Me:** Danny, it was a rhetorical question aimed at the audience in order to get them thinking

**Danny:** Oh…

**Please review!**


	5. Something isn't right

**Me:** O.o

**Danny:** O.o

**Me: **I am having some very mixed emotions right now….

**Danny:** Yeah, s… same here

**Me:** I am honored by the fact that you guys took your time to post such kind reviews, but I'm kind of creeped out that in just 1 week I have 53 reviews, 29 favs, and 60 that I'm complaining! I loved all the reviews and likes and stuff!

**Danny:** My fans are WAY too obsessive! Do you guys just sit around on the computer reading fanfics all day!?

**Me:** DANNY! Be nice! You should be grateful you have so many loyal fanboys and fangirls!

**Danny:** Fan…. _girls?_

**Me:** Uh yeah….

**Danny:** hehehehehehehehe :D

**Me:** *sigh* Boys will be boys T.T

**Disclaimer: What the heck is the point of this thing?! I highly doubt Butch has a Fanfiction account and likes to make stories about DP.**

**Btw: I made up the names for the other kids in Danny's class**

This is a **REALLY** long chapter! Well… it's longer than my other ones :D

* * *

Lyrics are **Bold**

Actions are Normal

**~Theme Song is a shortened version of What Do You Want From Me~**

**~by: Forever the Sickest Kids~**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Finally, I have been able to do what no other Ghost has ever accomplished; trap Danny Fenton in a situation that will reveal his secret! I have his class stranded with him so he doesn't give it away easily and, unknown to everyone in Mr. Lancers Class, I have cameras stationed everywhere so when he is forced to transform in order to save his precious class, everyone around the world will know who he really is; Danny Phantom. He cannot win!"_

_Tearing himself from his own thoughts, Twist claps his rough hands together and smiles at his audience._

_"I now present to you… Stranded with my Class"_

* * *

**Something Isn't Right**

**3rd person POV (Normal)**

**Intro:**

**Hey! Oh!**

All the boys flash across the screen of every piece of technology in the world: Dash, Kwan, Mickey, Nathan, Ryan, Devon, Chris and Mr. Lancer.

**Hey! Oh!**

All the girls appear, next to the boys: Paulina, Star, Valerie, Kim, Alicia, Amber, Meagan.

Danny dissolves into the center of everyone with Tucker and Sam at his sides.

**Do It!**

Camera zooms in on Danny's face as he opens his crystal blue eyes. Picture fades to black.

**I don't wanna waste my time again, by getting wasted with so-called friends.**

Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star are laughing at Mickey as they shove his head in a Tuba.

**Cause they don't know me, but they pretend to be part of my social scenery.**

A crowd forms, everyone laughing at Mickey. Danny, Sam and Tucker are watching from down the hall, furious expressions on their faces. Danny glares at the A-listers for a second, his hands forming into hard fists, and then looks at the ground.

**Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic.**

Sam places a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. Suddenly Danny's head snaps up, his eyes turning a mix of blue, green and red.

**Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it?**

Surprised, Sam and Tucker jump a little as Danny races down the hall towards the source of the bullying.

**Cause it's dragging me down, it's bumming me out, it's making my head spin round and round.**

Without hesitation, Danny jumps in between Mickey and the onlookers. Everyone in total shock as Danny tells Dash "Leave him Alone" Picture flashes away.

**Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?**

A series of video clips roll across the screen. Nathan chasing Valerie with a box of chocolates. Paulina and Sam having a yelling match. Dash throwing Danny against a locker. Star and Kwan smiling at each other during class. Mr. Lancer cheering during Spirit Week. Ryan, and Devon laughing at Danny who just tripped on Ryan's foot. Chris talking to Amber about a party. Paulina, Star, Kim and Meagan fixing their hair during class. Fades to black.

**Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?**

Tucker, Sam and Danny all high five and fall on the floor laughing. Suddenly, a large metal ghost with a Mohawk fly's out of nowhere and points a gun at Danny's head.

**I get the feeling, we're on to something, I say "jump" and you start jumping.**

Danny just grins at the ghost and flip-kicks the gun out of his hand and into the air. As soon as Danny lands on the ground he jumps into the air, grabs the gun and flings it into the nearest wall, shattering it completely.

**Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me?**

All the students are in class when suddenly a ghost in blue overalls phases into the classroom shouting as he points to Danny "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The whole class, minus Sam and Tucker, screams while Danny just bangs his head on his desk.

**Just another day in the life of me.**

Danny gazes up at the sky, then sighs and looks down. Video flips.

**It's three AM and I can't sleep.**

Danny is lying in bed with circles around his eyes. Slowly he gazes at the clock next to him that reads 3 O' clock. Fade to black.

**And I've been thinking that we've been Drinkin' in hopes to maintain our sanity**

Danny curls up into a ball and screams as his eyes flash blood-red.

**Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic.**

Valerie and Danny are being chased by Technus. Both teens are expected to look terrified, but a looks of concern and determination spreads across their face as they desperately try to lure the ghost away from any innocent bystanders.

**Or am I crazy? Do they all hate me?**

Danny slips off his chair and everyone but Valerie, Sam and Tucker laughs at him. Danny blushes as tears glisten at the edges of his baby blue eyes.

**Cause they pick me up…**

The class cheers as they see Danny Phantom fight off a ghost just outside their class.

**…and throw me down.**

Paulina and Star tell Danny Fenton he's a looser as Dash shoves him in the hallway.

**It's makin' my head spin round and round.**

Danny just shakes his head and mutters under his breath "If only they knew"

**Everything that I do is never good enough for you. Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest. Goin' nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at. When I say jump and you start jumping. (Hey!) We're on to something.**

A series of video clips roll across the screen again. Kwan petting a cute kitten. Sam's mom trying to get her to wear a pink dress. Tucker clutching his PDA. Danny's parents showing Danny their latest invention as Danny nervously tries to get away before they activate it. Dash throwing the winning pass during a football game. Star cheering with pompoms. Danny getting a detention for coming in late.

**~~~~~Instrumental~~~~~**

The screen is blurred. Images of red flying everywhere and bright blue, occasionally green, eyes dart around frantically. Voices were coming from nowhere.

"Ah your becoming more like me every day…"

"You don't get it do you?! I'm still here… I still exist! That means you still turn into me."

"Not a ghost, not a boy! Who would care for a thing like you?!"

"Join me. Abandon these pathetic humans, together we could rule the world!"

"I know things seem really tough sometimes… but well get through it. You're a hero and don't ever forget that!"

"Hero" "Wimp" "Savior" "Nerd" "Freak" "Geek" "Ghost" "Dipstick" "Kid" "Whelp" "Teen" "Great One" "Mi Amiko" "Phantom" "Loser"

_"Halfa"_

All of a sudden the voices became clearer.

"You should go check it out" stated the voice of an eager girl

"I've always wondered what kind of amazing things were on the other side" spoke a young boy

"Be careful dude! I'd hate to have to go through all the trouble of finding a knew best friend" joked another boy

"Glad to hear you're concerned" replied the first boy dryly

There was a brief pause followed by a click and the whir of a machine.

Then an ear-piercing scream ridiculed through the video and a flash of light took over the swirl of black and red images. Fade to black.

**Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?**

**Hey yeah, what do you want from me?**

Two eyes opened and occupied the once black screen. One was blue and one was green. As they flung open, a cry echoed through the silence.

"I'm going Ghost!" (ghost) (ghost) (ghost)

The stunned audience didn't speak, move and some people didn't even breathe. The confused humans of the world that were being forced to watch a ghost named Twist mess around with a bunch of innocent kids were desperately trying to process what they had just seen. They were all quit aware that what was played was an intro to Twist's evil little T.V. show, but even so they didn't understand it. Danny Phantom was in the intro… why? And what about those three kids that got attacked by a ghost and didn't even scream! In fact, the boy with the black hair fought back and destroyed the Ghost's weapon!

While the people all around the world were trying to place personalities with each of the children they had just seen, Amity Park was in shock. They knew who those kids were, but when they watched the intro to "Stranded with my Class" everyone felt like they didn't know anything! Some of the videos were dead on; Dash throwing a football, Paulina and Star fixing their hair, even Kwan petting a kitten was somewhat normal behavior! Then came the Africa American girl and boy, the Goth and the son of the famous Ghost Hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton.

The people of Amity Park were completely taken back by the footage they had just been shown. Everyone in town knew that the African-American boy was a nerd who was deathly afraid of ghosts, that the Goth was all about darkness and gore, the African American girl was broke, money wise and spirit alike, and finally, EVERYONE knew that the blue eyed, black haired teen was just a wimpy nobody that always ran off whenever there was a ghost attack. But apparently they were wrong. Tucker Foley stood fearlessly in the presence of a ghost, Sam Manson actually smiled, laughed and gave good advice, Valerie Grey seemed happy and determined and Danny Fenton, held at gun point, exchanged witty banter with a ghost and then attacked him!

Confused and very frustrated, everyone was now very eager to find out more about these kids. It's too bad that it took having an evil ghost torture them in order to realize how unusual these children were.

After about 5 seconds of silence that allowed everyone to reflect, Twist took the place of the blue and green eyes and appeared on every piece of technology in the world. Smiling wickedly he licked his lips and gazed at the beings before him.

**"So, what did you think? Confused right? Apparently there's more to these kids than you think."** He announced to the spectators as he fiddled with his thumbs.

**"I honestly hope that I didn't give TOO much away… but seriously, if you haven't made the connection yet, I don't think you ever will."**

Searching their already struggling minds, the humans tried to understand what he was talking about. Without success, they sighed and went along with it for the moment.

**"Now that I've introduced the children to you, it's time to get on with the show!"** laughed Twist.

He then proceeded to pull a DVD from the darkness that surrounded him and waved it in front of the camera.

**"This is the footage that my cameras captured when the group first arrived at the Amity Park Airport. I would have broadcasted that part live too but then you would have tried to stop the plane from taking off."**

Grinning wickedly, Twists hand that held the disk disappeared into the darkness once again. There was a soft click as the image of Twist faded and was replaced by a group of kids sitting down waiting for their plane at an airport.

The camera panned over everyone in the class and then stopped and focused on a group that consisted of a tall, muscular blonde male, a tall, muscular Asian male, a blonde female with orange berets in her hair and a brunette with long wavy hair and flawless skin.

The brunette spoke first... actually she didn't speak, she wined.

"Ugh! I cannot believe we have to wait this long just to catch a stupid plane! My hair is going to seriously frizz under all these airport lights" She hissed, glancing up at the bulbs in the ceiling.

"We know Paulina... you've already said that like a thousand times. UGH! Can't they like hurry it up or somethin" mumbled the Asian male.

Paulina gave him a dirty look before running her twitching fingers through her hair trying to flatten down the fly-a-ways.

"Kwan, you and Dash have it easy! You don't have to worry about things like your hair since you're guys! But Star and I are ladies so we have to keep up our fantastic image." She huffed angrily.

Kwan just rolled his eyes and looked around the bustling airport.

"Well I'm upset because we have to spend the whole week with and bunch of nerds and Fenturd and his geek herd!" Dash announced suddenly. "I wish we could trade Fenton out for someone cooler... like Danny Phantom!"

At the mention of Phantom name, Paulina's and Stars faces lit up. Star was a fan of Phantom but not as much as Paulina.

"OOOOH! Yes! I wish we could trade out Fenton for Phantom!" Paulina said dreamily as she sighed loudly "I'd do anything for that wish to come true"

Finally, the camera moved over to the smaller group huddled right next to Dash's. The Goth girl, Techno-geek and the boy with the blue eyes were listening to Paulina and Dash talk about how they wished to trade the blue eyed boy for Phantom. They all shared a look with each other and then unexpectedly burst out laughing.

After the fit of giggles had ceased, the boy with the red hat put his arm around the blue eyed black haired boy and shook him slightly.

"Oh... oh the irony!" he stuttered in between his gasps.

The audience watching the teens became very puzzled. How was that ironic!? If anything it was insulting and downright rude!

But the black haired boy just pushed the geek off his shoulder and smiled a little at his comment.

"Shut up Tucker, it's not funny" he replied with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

The Goth girl stopped laughing and smiled at Tucker and the boy. "Yeah Tucker, leave Danny alone! He's been under a lot of pressure lately. We're supposed to be making him feel better not worse!"

"Oh come on Sam" argued Tucker "Just look at him! Danny laughed too! It was pretty funny… loosen up a bit."

Sam's purple eyes glared at the African American boy who fearfully jumped behind Danny, earning another small laugh from the blue eyed boy, then Danny frowned and quickly looked at the ground.

Noticing his sudden change in attitude, Tucker and Sam stopped staring daggers at each other and slid into the seats beside their unhappy friend.

"Hey Danny, are you ok?" Asked Sam, worryingly "You've been so out of it today"

Danny sighed and then looked up at his best friends with a sad expression on his face. Fiddling with his fingers, he said nervously "Guys, I think this trip is a trap"

An excited cheer erupted from the spectators. Everyone around the world smiled at the blue eyed boy who was smart enough to be suspicious. Somewhere in the world a man in an orange jumpsuit was screaming "I knew my son could not be out smartest by some ghost! He's a Fenton!" And in that same place, there was a woman in a blue jumpsuit that just shook her head at the man and tried to come up with a plan to save the kids.

_"Maybe he'll figure it out before it's too late!" _everyone thought excitedly.

The friends of the black haired boy looked a little shocked.

"Why would you say that!?" questioned Tucker as he scanned his best friend cautiously.

Danny looked around; checking to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. Finally, when he was sure it was safe to speak, he turned to Sam and Tucker.

"Well, don't you find it a little odd that out of nowhere the GIW bursts into our classroom and offers a free field trip!? I mean, out of every classroom in the school it just so happened to be the one were in!"

The smiling crowd was a little confused by why it was so odd that it was the class the three of them were in was chosen… but they just shrugged it off like the clueless idiots they were.

"Also" Danny continued "There eyes were freaking glowing red! I'd bet half my life that they were being overshadowed."

The people of the world gasped. So this boy had noticed that the GIW agents weren't who they said they were.

Sam and Tucker were silent for a moment. Then a ghost of a grin appeared on Tuckers face.

"You'd bet _half_ your life. Nice choice of words there" Tucker giggled like a girl.

Sam slapped Tucker on the back of the head before turning her attention back to Danny.

"Danny… why didn't you tell us this sooner! Now the whole class is in danger!"

"I'm sorry!" Danny argued defensively as he buried his face in his hands "I didn't want to ruin your fun… you guys seemed so happy about this trip that I just pushed off my suspicions. And anyways, if I told anyone do you really think they would have believed me!? I couldn't prove the GIW agents were being overshadowed without revealing myself."

The audience twitched nervously. What the heck was going on!? Why was saying _half_ his life such good wordplay… and what did Danny mean by everyone finding out about him?

Sam and Tucker winced at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry Danny… I guess you're right. No one would have believed you or us for that matter." Sam apologized quickly.

Tucker punched Danny on the shoulder and tried to cheer him up "Yeah man… it's alright! And if we're lucky you may have just been hallucinating. I doubt some random ghost would send a group of kids on a field trip just for the fun of it!"

Many of the spectators thought dryly _"Guess again kid"_

Tucker then seemed to think about what he just said and then added "Well that actually sounds like something Vlad would do… but I don't think it's him."

Somewhere off in the distance a rich, lonely old man growled angrily and muttered "Of course they would automatically suspect me"

Danny just shook his head and groaned loudly. "I hope your right..."

Even though the teens had decided to let it go, Sam, Tucker and Danny kept looking around suspiciously as if they expected a ghost to pop up randomly and attack them.

Finally the camera zoomed out, just as Mr. Lancer stepped into view. The overweight teacher clapped his hands in order to grab his class's attention before speaking.

"They are almost ready for us to board the plane so please grab your things!" he announced, smiling like crazy "This is so exhilarating!"

After hearing this, the grinning teenagers grabbed their luggage and followed the skipping teacher. The odd group; the Goth girl, techno geek and the son of the famous ghost hunters trailed off towards the back. Tucker then said something to Sam that made her furious. The two friends were currently in the middle of a yelling match.

Danny wasn't even paying attention. The young boy seemed lost in thought. He stuffed his free hand into his pocket while the other rolled his squeaky suitcase towards their destination. Suddenly, Danny gasped and the audience swore they saw his breath.

Danny's baby blue eyes searched the airport nervously. The camera followed his gaze and when Danny stopped and stared at a man reading a newspaper only a few feet away, it stopped too. The blacked haired boy gazed intently at the man. The newspaper hid the bottom half of his face and the hat he was wearing hid his top half.

Shaking his head and muttering something about "being paranoid" Danny was just about to turn away when the man looked up from his paper. Wicked red eyes met surprised blue ones.

The audience gasped and Danny yelped and almost dropped his luggage handle.

Twist just laughed and continued to stare at the boy as Danny's whole attitude changed. His stance became stronger and a look of pure hatred and determination spread across his face. His eyes almost looked green for a second but it was probably just a trick of the light.

"I don't know what you're planning" Danny hissed angrily "But I won't let you hurt anyone"

The audience was very surprised by this. Wimpy Danny Fenton just growled at a ghost!

But Twist just grinned wickedly and walked towards Danny. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder causing the younger boy to shiver and whispered into his ear **"Ah but you don't really have a choice Danny."**

And with that said, Twist walked away very dramatically. When Danny finally came to his senses it was already too late. The mysterious ghost was gone.

* * *

**Me:** HEHEHEHE! Wow that was really long! :D

**Danny:** I must admit, that was a pretty good chapter.

**Me:** AWWWW! You're actually being nice to me today!? :D

**Danny:** Yeah… some of my _fangirls_ think I'm a little too harsh on you.

**Me:** T.T

**Danny:** )

**Me:** Well anyways… I am sorry to say that I might not be updating in a while. (Everyone boo's and throws food) AGHHHH! I'M SORRY! But High School starts next week and I'm going to be a freshman! I don't know what it's going to be like and I'm a little nervous… but since school is starting I won't have that much time. I'll try and get at least two more chapter in this week ok? :D (Everyone, even Danny, cheers) :') awww shucks.

**Danny:** Please review!

**Me: **HEY, THATS MY LINE! :O

**Danny:** Meep! O.O


	6. All my fault

**Me:** Hey! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update quick enough… I had dance camp and my goldfish died! :'(

**Danny:** Awwwww. I'm sorry Kaity, I liked Scarlet.

**Me: **I know I… wait! How did you know her name was Scarlet!?

**Danny:** Hehehe I'm physic :D

**Me:** No you're not! That's not one of your ghost powers! Daniel James Fenton, I swear if you have been stalking me, I will kill you in this story!

**Danny:** ACK! :O um… but…! All my fans and your followers would attack you if you murdered me!

**Me:** T.T

**Danny:** :)

**Me:** I hate you…

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! You make me happy and fill me with inspiration! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Butch and I'm pretty sure I'm a girl (*checks*)**

**Yeah… I'm a girl.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I don't know what you're planning" Danny hissed angrily "But I won't let you hurt anyone"_

_The audience was very surprised by this. Wimpy Danny Fenton growled at a ghost!_

_But Twist just grinned wickedly and walked towards Danny. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder causing the younger boy to shiver and whispered into his ear __**"Ah but you don't really have a choice Danny."**_

_And with that said, Twist walked away very dramatically. When Danny finally came to his senses it was already too late. The mysterious ghost was gone._

* * *

**All My Fault**

**3rd person POV (Normal)**

The image of a stunned Danny Fenton whisked away and was soon replaced by a smiling ghost with dark hair and red eyes. Twist stared at the camera and soaked up the audiences reactions like a sponge.

**"Enjoying the show so far?" **He smiled** "Surprised that I actually appeared? Confused by some of the things the children said? I can see it all in your eyes… your eager to know what's going on now! You want more."**

The guilty people of the world looked at their feet. It was true, they wanted to know what was going on and they were eager to watch what would happen to these kids. It was sickening and almost cowardly. They **_wanted _**Twist to do something to these children so that they could find out what was going on. They felt like they were pleading Twist to hurt he kids just to get answers! It was a horrible thing to want and they knew it.

When the only answers Twist received were disgusted and confused faces, his smile grew and he cracked his knuckles.

**"It's alright, you don't have to admit it, but the sooner you do the better you'll feel. So! Let's get on with it shall we? I'm going to show you one more video before I end today's presentation."**

Twist leaned forward and disappeared from the cameras view for a second. Then he reappeared and clapped his hands together and turned back to the anxious onlookers.

**"Alright! Now this footage is LIVE. In other words, whatever you see is happening to the children of Mr. Lancer's class ****_right now_****. Time for some action!" **Twist announced, grinning wickedly.

As soon as the evil ghost finished his sentence, the image swirled again and was replaced by a video of a plane. The students from earlier were all seated in the large blue seats of the Southwest Airlines jet. Nothing was out of the ordinary; except for the fact that there were no flight attendants, everything seemed A-Okay.

The blonde boy was throwing a football to the Asian guy, Paulina and Star were arguing, a redhead and a brunette were listening to mp3's and a bunch of other students were watching television on portable DVD players.

But the eager audience paid no attention to any of those kids. Their hungry eyes searched the bustling plane for the trio of odd balls that seemed to be one giant maze of mystery. The son of the two famous ghost hunters was near the middle of the plane on the inside seat, completely intrigued by staring out the window. Danny seemed slightly tense, probably because a ghost just approached him at the airport and basically told him he was planning something, and the look in his eyes portrayed that he was worried about something. The Goth was occupying the middle seat; she was currently drawing something in a notebook. When the camera zoomed in on her picture, the audience was surprised to see that she was doodling Danny Phantom's insignia. Sam never struck them as a Phantom "Phan." The Techno geek was obviously playing with his PDA. No surprise there.

Looking up from her doodle Sam placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. This surprised Danny so much that he whipped around, grabbed her hand and... flipped her over?!

Everyone in the audience gasped. Why and more importantly _how_ did he do that!? It's not like Sam was attacking him!

Danny glared down at his "attacker" who was currently upside down on her seat. He must have realized that it was just Sam because he gasped and quickly helped her up.

"Oh my gosh Sam, I am so sorry! I don't what happened, I just… I guess I… ugh" Danny stuttered nervously as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

Sam blushed and smiled at Danny. "It's ok, If were you I would be on high alert too!" Suddenly her smile turns into a deep frown. "But what are we going to do if that crazy ghost does try something? We really can't do anything without you revealing yourself…"

There was that confusing phrase again. "_What does Danny have to hide!"?_ The audience wondered quietly.

"I really don't care if everyone finds out Sam, I won't let anyone get hurt" Danny replied with a smile. "No secret, no matter how big, is worth the lives of other people. If that fruit loop ghost attacks I'll do everything in my power to stop him."

Sam gazed up at Danny and seemed to search his face for any signs of a bluff. When she didn't find any, she sighed and ruffled the blue-eyed boys hair.

"Ugh, you and your stupid hero ego! Do you have any idea how difficult you are?!"

Danny just laughed and pushed her hand off his hair.

_"Danny Fenton has a hero ego?" _questioned the very confused audience.

"Lovebirds" muttered Tucker, who had apparently been listening to them the whole time.

Screaming in protest Danny and Sam got the attention of everyone on the plane. "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

The audience laughs at this and snickers are heard throughout the plane. At least Sam is aware of her feelings towards Danny (she was blushing furiously when Tucker said lovebirds) but Danny is absolutely clueless.

Punching Tucker in the arm, Sam turns back to Danny. "It's alright Danny, try and relax"

"Yeah dude" said Tucker who was still smiling at their reactions to his comment. "I doubt the ghost will attack us while were on a plane... He'll probably have something set up for us at Florida"

Glaring angrily at his best friend, Danny shouts suddenly "TUCKER! You idiot! You just jinxed it! Whenever you say something like that a ghost attacks!"

Tucker cringed and his eyes widened as he realized the situation he put them in. "oh crap"

"Nice going Bad Luck Tuck" the goth girl states bitterly as she rolls her eyes and snatches Tuckers hat away from him. Tucker helplessly attempts to take his hat back but fails miserably. Sam simply shoves her hand into Tuckers face and holds him back with ease.

"SAM! You know I hate being called that!" growled Tucker as his eyes narrowed angrily.

Grinning evilly, Sam continues to torment Tucker. "Yeah, I know" She replies with a smile.

Rolling his eyes Danny watches the fight between his two best friends unfold with mild interest. A small smile twitched on the edge of his lips and threatened to overcome his entire face, but he stops it. Turning away from Sam and Tucker, he glances around the plane; eying everyone and making sure they were all ok. The camera followed his gaze for a second but then immediately turned back to Danny when he gasped.

Danny's baby blue eyes widened and a blue mist curled out of his mouth like a snake.

The audience gasped in surprise too and shock overcame the spectators faces. What the heck was that?!

Danny seemed to know exactly what it was and his eyes scanned the plane. He had a fearful expression on his face and his hands gripped the edge of his seat with such strength it looked like the chair would explode from the sudden pressure. His friends probably knew what the mist was too because they immediately stopped talking and looked just as afraid as Danny.

Taking advantage of the situation, Tucker grabbed his hat back and whipped out his PDA. Sam glared at Tucker with a look that said 'told ya so' and then lunged for her spider backpack that was currently keeping the floor of the plane company. Danny let go of the seat and his eyes almost looked green for a second. His hands curled into clenched fists and a look of determination spread across his face. The trio's attitude changed so much, you almost couldn't recognize them as the group of wimpy, geeky, odd ball nobody's. They seemed... _frightening._

Tucker tapped his PDA a few times and then glanced up at Danny. "I'm not picking up on anything. He must be keeping his distance" He replied very seriously.

Sam unzipped her backpack and checked inside before speaking. "I've got the Fenton Thermos, 5 lipstick blasters, 8 wrist rays and 4 Fenton Phones, which ones do you think would work on this new ghost?" She asked Danny quietly.

Danny glanced at both of them and frowned. "This guy seems pretty powerful and I doubt that any of those weapon would even faze him." He answers angrily.

Saying that everyone watching was shocked would be a complete understatement. Saying that they were so overwhelmed, surprised, confused, scared, shocked, anxious, worried and creeped out that their heads might explode at any second would _almost_ describe how they felt. The audiences jaws were on the floor for many reasons: 1.) They were still completely taken back by the trios attitudes right now 2.) They were also curious about the blue mist that erupted from Danny's mouth 3.) They were confused by a lot of things the trio said 4.) and... WHY THE HECK DID THESE KIDS HAVE GHOST WEAPONS AND WHY DID IT SEEM LIKE THEY KNEW EXACTLY WHAT THEY WERE DOING!?

_"It's like they're planning to attack Twist..."_ The spectators thought worriedly. Then it dawned them, it was like a light bulb went off in their tiny minds and a candle suddenly flickered to life, lighting up the path they needed to follow to find the truth. These kids _were_ planning on attacking Twist; it was a suicide mission! They have no experience in this type of stuff but they're deciding to play hero anyways. Then after a moment of thought the audience recalls how the atmosphere around the kids changed and how they suddenly got really serious.

_"Maybe they did have experience... after all, one of them is the son of ghost hunters and they do live in the most haunted place in the world"_ They thought quietly.

Turning their attention back to the children, they notice that Danny was glancing out the window nervously.

"Do you think I should... I bet we'd all have a better chance... maybe I could just..." stuttered Danny.

It seemed that Sam and Tucker understood what the heck Danny was trying to say because they glanced around the plane and searched the passengers worryingly.

"I don't know Danny... I think it's too risky. What would everyone say if Danny _Fenton _all of a sudden disappeared" answered Tucker as he continued to fiddle with his beloved PDA.

The way Tucker emphasized Danny's last name made everyone around the world feel a little uneasy. Did that have some sort of secret meaning to it!?

"It's not like someones going to notice" argued Danny with a frown. "We're the nobody's of Casper High, **_HA_**! We're the nobody's of all of Amity Park! If I disappear I doubt anyone would care"

The audience felt a slight pang of guilt from that sentence, mostly people from Amity Park. They were beginning to take a liking to these kids and it hurt them to see that they thought so badly about themselves.

"No Danny, I agree with Tucker" stated Sam as she handed wrist rays to the techno geek and a thermos to Danny. "We should at least _**try**_ and save everyone using the weapons first. Maybe we could scare him away, it's worth..."

Unfortunately Sam never got to finish her sentence. A loud shrieking sound filled everyone's ears and the students on the plane cringed in fear. Their eyes darted all around as they tried to discover the source of the nails-on-a-blackboard noise. Danny, who was covering his ears with his hands, located the shrieking first and his head whipped up toward the ceiling just as it was torn off of the plane. The noise finally stopped and the bitter cold outside air seeped its way into the plane and whipped the students viciously. If they weren't wearing seat belts, they would have been long gone. Screams chorused throughout the plane as the whir of the engine died. It took everyone watching a moment to realize that the children were falling out of the sky. The spectators screamed also, fearing the lives of the poor kids. Some even begged Twist to do something.

Surprisingly, the spectators looked for the group of odd balls yet again. _"You guys know whats going on so do something!"_

Danny_,_ Sam and Tucker were in fact the only students on the plane that weren't screaming; even their teacher, Mr. Lancer was screeching as they fell to their doom, but the trio seemed _almost_ calm. Danny's eyes were wide but he didn't look scared, instead he began to unbuckle his seat belt and stand up from his seat.

_"What the heck is he doing!?"_ the spectators screamed in their heads _"He's going to get flung out of the plane!"_

But before Danny could click the seat belt button, he let out a small yelp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The audience was surprised for a moment, then they noticed Twist's glowing red eyes that were "floating" right next to Danny. All of Twists body was invisible but his eyes, so he must have wanted the audience to know he was the one that knocked Danny out.

Twist then leaned in close and whispered into Danny's ear, just loud enough for the audience to hear **"Ahhhh nice try Danny, but I can't have you going and saving the day just yet"**

And with that, the red eyes vanished. _"What was Danny planning to do that Twist didn't want him to do? He's just a kid... he couldn't have done much to help"_ the confused audience thought.

The kids on the plane continued to screech, and Tucker and Sam just looked annoyed. "Danny! Do some..." Tucker shouted, but stopped when he noticed Danny was knocked out. Sam followed tuckers gaze and both their eyes widened to the size of Dinner plates.

"We're so dead..." muttered Tucker right before they made impact with the ground.

The plane was engulfed in water and everyone on it was flung forward into it's icy cold grasp. The jet then sunk underwater and disappeared from the audiences view. The spectators were beginning to loose hope when suddenly the plane and many pieces of open luggage submerged and popped out of the water, perfectly unharmed with the exception of the roof of the plane. The passengers though, weren't so lucky. The water around the plane was a light red/brown color from all of the blood. Many of the students had red dripping down their faces and arms. When they had made impact with the water, some of them were thrown into the seat in front of them and probably received a broken nose and concussions. Sam and Tucker were flung over their seats with deep gashes on their heads. Danny was slumped over his seat too and his left arm was in an abnormal position.

The audience gasped and many parents covered their children's eyes, some adults even turned the other way. _"How could Twist do something like this to a bunch of innocent kids!?"_

Then a couple people all across the world began to scream. The ones still looking at the screen shouted "Nonononono!" As everyone turned to see what was wrong, more shrieks erupted from their mouths.

The plane was sinking, and everyone on it was out cold.

"Wake up! Oh my god somebody please WAKE UP!" a man from New York shouted.

"Please don't die, oh gosh please somebody do something!" A woman from France screamed as she began to bawl.

Fear gripped their hearts and all breathing turned into frightened chokes and gasps for breath. The audiences minds went blank as they watched the plane being slowly sucked underwater. The cool blue liquid squeezed it's way onto the plane and began to pile up at the children's feet.

_"No"_ the people of the world thought. _"It can't end like this! Please Twist don't-"_

"Ughhhh..."

Everyone froze; the whole world was silent. Nobody breathed, nobody moved and nobody dared to speak. Slowly, hope began to return to their lost souls and everyone's anxious eyes widened and searched the plane for any type of movement. Eying each student carefully, they finally saw someone shift position.

Danny Fenton slowly opened his baby blue eyes. Blinking a couple times he noticed that he was leaning against the seat in front of him. Bringing his arms up to his side, Danny pressed both of them on the seat and... gasped? Thats when the audience remembered his arm, his shoulder was hanging out of his socket and blood was oozing out of a slice near his collarbone. Danny looked down at his arm too and his eyes widened.

"Damn" he cursed quietly. "This is going to hurt a lot"

_"What?"_ questioned the spectators. _"What's he going to..." _Everyone's eyes suddenly widened as Danny grabbed his injured shoulder and popped it back into place. But the most surprising part was that he didn't scream, he only winced a little. Popping your shoulder back into your socket hurts just as much as being stabbed in your heart does, how was Danny completely unfazed by this amount of pain? It was almost like he had been through worst...

Rolling his shoulder a bit, Danny finally became aware of the situation around him. His eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead and his eyes widened at the sight of his classmates.

"No... no no nonononon NO!" He screamed as he glanced around the plane. When his eyes landed on his two best friends, he turned as pale as a ghost **[Ha! Irony ;)]** and then finally glanced down at the floor where the water was slowly finding its way onto the plane. Apparently, that was the last straw. Danny's frightened and worried eyes narrowed angrily and they flashed a dangerous toxic green color, frightening the audience. He ripped off his seat belt and stood up quickly. Without a second thought, Danny unbuckled his two best friends, lifted them off their seats and flung them over his right shoulder.

The audiences eyes bulged out of their heads. _"Since when was Danny Fenton so strong!?" _Then, what Danny did next practically made their eyes fall to the floor.

He _sprinted_ through the ankle-deep water to the seat in front of him and grabbed the_ three _students there and _flung _them over his left shoulder. With the five students hanging on both of his shoulders his eyes found the emergency exit door towards the middle of the plane and he flung it open.

Thankfully the Ocean water hadn't reached the exit door yet and Danny jumped out of the plane with the students. They all disappeared but then resurfaced a second later. Thinking fast, Danny searched the vast waters that surrounded him. Noticing the huge mound of luggage floating next to the plane, he dragged the unconscious children towards it and laid them on top of the pile. Once he checked to make sure they weren't going to sink, Danny dove towards the plane again. One by one, he rescued every student and Mr. Lancer from the sinking "ship."

When he had gotten the last student out and the plane finally sunk below sea level, the audience cheered. Danny Fenton saved all of them! This defiantly proves that anyone can be a hero... but who knew Fenton had it in him!?

By now, Danny was panting a little, but otherwise seemed fine. His green eyes melted back onto blue and he swam towards his classmates who were occupying the pile of luggage. Looking up at them, he smiled and gripped the edge of the mound but didn't climb up; there wasn't enough room. As it was, children were laying on top of each other in order to stay on the helpful floatation device. Danny then sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes for 5 seconds before they whipped open again.

"THE PILOT!" He screeched before he dove under the ocean waves towards the area where the plane sunk.

Many people smiled at this. Danny just rescued every single one of his classmates, to the surprise of everyone watching, and he even bothered to remember the pilot.

This time though, the camera followed Danny underwater. The blue/green waves licked the edges of it as it sunk under the waves. As soon as the camera was bellow sea level, the picture began to focus. You could just barely make out the outline of the sinking plane as it slowly fell towards the bottom, but Danny was perfectly in focus and he was diving straight for the large object. "Swimming" after Danny, the camera continued to follow him as he raced towards the front of the plane. The window where the pilot should be was smashed and there was no signs of life anywhere. It was almost like the pilot disappeared... or was never there in the first place. After frantically searching for a couple more seconds Danny turned around and made his way towards the surface.

A couple people watching were thinking the same thing _"How is he holding his breath for so long?"_ But they didn't mention anything out loud.

Digging through the water, Danny almost made it to the top, but something stopped him. A hand grabbed his foot and pulled him back into the dark depths of the Ocean. Danny let out a frightened yelp and a couple bubbles of air escaped his mouth as he clawed the water like mad. Turning around to face his attacker, Danny gasped again. Two glowing red eyes stared back at his frightened blue ones. Then, Danny growled and lunged at Twist, his eyes flashing green for an instant, but Twist simply swam out of the way.

**"I didn't come to fight Daniel, I just wanted to warn you." **Twist laughed evilly, speaking without actually opening his mouth. **"Don't do anything you'll regret kid, you never know who could be watching. Have fun trying to keep your little secret while your stranded with your class"**

Danny tried to swing at him again, but missed. Arms flaring around like mad, he only punched open water; Twist was gone... yet again. Danny's raven black hair floated carelessly around his head as he whipped back and fourth, searching the water for the annoying ghost. When he found nothing, he clenched his teeth and looked back up at the surface. Hesitating only a little, Danny swam up to get air.

Gasping a little as he resurfaced, Danny glared angrily at the red/brown/blue water once more before making his way towards his unconscious and bloody classmates. Danny's pale hand gripped the edge of the pile and he pulled himself onto a little blue suitcase on the edge of the mound. Being extra careful so he wouldn't push anyone off. Danny's eyes seemed lost and confused, his crystal blue orbs stared at his classmates for a moment and then looked down at his hands. Sighing loudly, tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"This is all my fault..."

* * *

**Me:** HEHEHEHE! Danny saves them all! :D I'm so evil! I left you with a cliffy XD

**Danny:** How could you do that! It's all my fault… they almost died! :O

**Me:** Well duh! I had to take advantage of the fact that you blame yourself when other people get hurt! It's adorable ^.^

**Danny:** O.o um thank you?

**Me:** R&R please!

**Danny:** Do you even know what that means?

**Me:** No, but I saw another writer say it at the end of their fanfic chapters so it must mean something good! :D

**Danny:** T.T

**Me:** ^.^ btw, the next chapter will be switching point of views :D Time to hear everyone's reactions to this whole situation :)


	7. Reactions

**Me**: Hey everybody! (ducks as various household items are thrown) IM SORRY! I know, I'm a terrible person... I haven't updated in **5 FREAKING MONTHS!** I cannot express to you how sorry I am XO but I promise to update quicker this time! I'm going to try and finish 2 more chapters during winter break. I've been working on this chapter for a month now T.T

**Danny**: —silence—

**Me**: Gasp! What?! No witty banter or sarcastic remark from Danny!? I must be dreaming...

**Danny**: —silence—

**Me**: ...Danny?

**Danny**: —silence—

**Me**: ok... I'm officially creeped out now O.o

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **smallvillephantom14** for helping me through the past few months and encouraging me to write more. Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I showed my parents your PM's and reviews and they bought me a mini iPad so I can update quicker! THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Reactions**

_**Previously**_:

_Gasping a little as he resurfaced, Danny glared angrily at the red/brown/blue water once more before making his way towards his unconscious and bloody classmates. Danny's pale hand gripped the edge of the pile and he pulled himself onto a little blue suitcase on the edge of the mound. Being extra careful so he wouldn't push anyone off. Danny's eyes seemed lost and confused, his crystal blue orbs stared at his classmates for a moment and then looked down at his hands. Sighing loudly, tears began to pour out of his eyes._

_"This is all my fault..."_

* * *

**Reactions**

**POV Maddie Fenton**

I have always been a rational woman. Logic and reason were my best friends growing up as a child and science was my only interest. I'm a strong believer in the principle of science. I always reassured people that anything and everything in the world could be solved by using scientific logic. Since as far back as I can remember, every time life threw some unexpected hardship my way, I kept a level head and solved each problem using reasoning.

Back in Collage, I was known as hard-headed Maddie. My beliefs were so strong that I never backed down from an argument, never gave up without a fight, and refused to be wrong. My level head and quick thinking also contributes to my current activities, ghost hunting. Handling weaponry and sending all those ectoplasmic remains of post human consciousness back into the ghost zone comes easy to me. I could handle anything that comes my way... or so I thought.

Right now, the so called "hard-headed Maddie" is sitting on her couch in the living room of her house, clutching her knees to her head and staring blankly at the TV screen in front of her.

I was a mess. My heart would not stop pounding and It felt like the TV and I were the only two things in the room. My "level head" was spinning and my brain was a steaming pile of the chocolate fudge my husband eats.

The only thought my mind seemed to register was _"My baby boy has been kidnapped by a ghost_**_"_**

A couple minutes ago, an evil ghost named Twist appeared on my television set while I was watching the Ghost Watch News. A loud popping sound found its way to my ears and for about 10 seconds, the TV screen was blank. But then a man, who looked like he was floating, filled the screen. At first I thought that this was just a commercial of some-sort and tried to change the channel. When that didn't work, I tried turning off the TV, but nothing happened. Still thinking that this was some annoying advertisement, I zoned out what the man was saying and went to unplug the broken set when suddenly he mentioned Amity Park.

**"Some of you from Amity Park may recognize me as the ghost that attacked Danny Phantom the other day"** he stated as his crimson red eyes seemed to glow brighter.

I paused and hovered above the chord to the TV a little longer before returning to my seat to listen. If this ghost-like guy attacked Public Enemy #1 **[ There are people who still think Danny's more of a nuisance than help... ] **then he must be some sort of ghost hunter! Smiling a little I glanced towards the door to the lab where Jack was working on a new invention. I could hear quiet yells of frustration as he tried to piece together a new ghost tracker.

"Jack sweetie, come quick! A man who's probably a ghost hunter is talking about Amity Park and more specifically _Danny Phantom_."

A muffled cry came from the lab followed by the pounding of heavy feet racing up the stairs. My husbands innocent face peeked around the corner of the living room. His eyes were wide and curious as he stared at me, then the Television.

"Phantom!? Wheres that blasted ghost kid!?"

I smiled at Jacks enthusiastic and determined face. "He isn't anywhere... this man," I gestured towards the T.V, "Just mentioned Amity Park and Danny Phantom so I thought you'd be interested."

A wide grin immediately spread across his face. "Info on the Ghost boy?! I'll get the fudge!" He shouted, racing into the kitchen happily. I sighed and shook my head, once again turning my attention back to the man who was still talking.

**"-this because I love to torture humans, but I am targeting one person in particular. See if you can figure out who… Shocking secrets will be revealed and trust me, I didn't just choose this class randomly. "**

Wait wait wait... torture humans? Class? Whats going on?! I made a mad dash for the remote and quickly tried to rewind the broadcast. Nothing seemed to work. Placing the abused piece of technology down, I leaned forward and listened closely for some clues as to what had happened while Jack and I were talking.

**"Oh! And by the way, if you don't watch this… "show" I won't give the children a chance to survive and I will kill them immediately. Also, if you pay attention, this broadcast will answer some of your questions about a certain Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom."**

My light purple eyes widened in shock and I almost slipped off the couch. What the heck does all this mean!? At first i thought he was a ghost hunter... but now he seems more like a terrorist. Killing children?! What children!?

**"I now present to you… Stranded with My Class"**

Still a little confused and worried, I jumped when the image of the man whisked away and was replace by one containing many kids. Rubbing my head, I looked closely at these kids, and that was when I noticed Mr. Lancer and I realized this was Danny's English class, the one that had won the free trip to Florida. I lost it when my son and his friends appeared.

"Jack! Danny's on T.V!?" I screeched.

Loud fumbling came from the kitchen as my over sized husband raced back into the living room.

"Danny boy? Where?! Why!?"

I didn't have an answer so I just continued to watch as a... theme song? played with our son and his classmates in it. Jack, with a hand-full of fudge in his arms, joined me on the couch.

The first image showed a young child getting teased by a bunch of kids in the hallway of Casper High. Danny, Sam and Tucker were the only ones who weren't participating in this cruel harassment. Surprising both my husband and I, Danny suddenly dashed across the hall and jumped in between the kid stuck in a tuba and his bullies. I smiled at this. Who knew my son was so kindhearted?

Although when an image of Danny being shoved against a locker by a blond boy from earlier showed up, I growled angrily. Why didn't Danny tell us he was having bullying problems? Did he not trust us? More videos continued to play and then one of Sam, Danny and Tucker being attacked by a ghost with a green Mohawk came into focus.

"GHOST!" shouted Jack as he jumped and pointed at the screen accusingly.

My husband and I stared wide-eyed as our son executed a perfect back flip while kicking the gun out of the hand of the ghost, landed smoothly on his feet, jumped into the air and then caught the gun he had kicked only to throw it against a wall, shattering it to pieces. Those moves could only be completed by a marshal arts master! How could Danny have done that so easily? He never was agile or good at sports!

While I was completely shocked by this, Jack seemed to recover from his wonder and smiled proudly.

"I knew my son wouldn't be out-smarted by a ghost! He's a Fenton!" he shouted to the heavens while I just shook my head.

Jack and I continued to watch little snippets of our sons life that we apparently weren't aware of. A blue ghost in overalls attacked Mr. Lancers class and Danny and his friends were completely unfazed by this!? In fact, he was banging his head on his desk!

I glanced over at Jack. His face was twisted in confusion and concentration as he gazed upon the screen. My husband and I have had many long talks about whats been going on with our son lately; always hurt, grades dropping, disappearing all the time, but we have never been able to pinpoint the cause of his unusual behavior. Maybe these videos, or whatever they are, will answer our questions.

Suddenly Jack gasped and pointed towards the screen. "Maddie, look."

An image of Danny, curled up in a ball on the floor appeared. His eyes were blood red and he was screaming. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. When did this happen?! After going through hundreds of short clips, they all came to an abrupt halt. Images of red flying everywhere and bright blue, occasionally green, eyes darted around frantically and voices started to come out of nowhere.

**"Ah your becoming more like me every day…"**

**"You don't get it do you?! I'm still here… I still exist! That means you still turn into me."**

**"Not a ghost, not a boy! Who would care for a thing like you?!"**

**"Join me. Abandon these pathetic humans, together we could rule the world!"**

**"I know things seem really tough sometimes… but well get through it. You're a hero and don't ever forget that!"**

**"Hero" "Wimp" "Savior" "Nerd" "Freak" "Geek" "Ghost" "Dipstick" "Kid" "Whelp" "Teen" "Great One" "Mi Amiko" "Phantom" "Loser"**

**_"Halfa"_**

_"Halfa? Whats a halfa?" _I wondered as 3 teenage voices, that somewhat resembled my son and his friends, began to speak. It sounded like these kids were doing something they weren't supposed to and when an ear-piercing scream ridiculed through the video, my suspicious were confirmed. Jack and I winced at the sound of a teenage boy, no older than our own son, screaming in pain. Finally the video ended and a sparkling blue eye like my sons and glowing green eye like Phantoms opened as a cry rang out through the blackness.

**"I'm going Ghost!" (ghost) (ghost) (ghost)**

"Going ghost?" I muttered to myself. Why did that phrase sound so familiar? Pushing this question aside, I brought forth many others and pondered about these new thoughts.

My son was never a fighter. He was a kind, compassionate, young boy who's eyes smiled and constantly glistened with curiosity. Him and his sister have expressed quite often that they want nothing to do with our profession, and whenever a ghost attacks; Danny runs away. He doesn't talk to them like he's familiar with the ghost and he certainly doesn't fight back!

"Jack? I feel as if I have failed as a mother."

My husband slowly turned to face me, but he didn't speak, so I continued.

"We both know that something is going on with our son, but we haven't really done anything to try and figure out what. And these videos... they confuse me even more. Danny and his friends, I always knew that they were different than most people, their behavior is just... strange. Before the portal started working, they were carefree teenagers who lived in the moment and didn't think about the future. They were normal kids who hung out all the time, ate fast food when ever they could, and played video games until their eyes fell out. But after ghosts came to this town, they changed. The principal of Casper High has called me in many times to discuss Danny's behavior. And every time I meet for parent-teacher conferences, it's always the same thing. "Your son is a slacker." "Danny never turns in his homework." "Constantly asking to use the restroom." "Falls asleep during class." "Never pays attention."

Taking a deep breath, I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts. Placing my hand on my throbbing temple I glanced back at the T.V where the man was speaking again.

"And then there's Mr. Lancer. He describes Danny as a child with true potential. He's noticed a certain pattern about Danny's behavior, but doesn't question him to much about it. Mr. Lancer told me that whatever Daniel, Samantha and Tucker are doing, it's certainly not something illegal. He's not in a gang, they don't do drugs, and they don't just skip school to go hang out somewhere and mess around. Lancer... he believes Danny isn't a typical teenage slacker. And you know what? I agree with him. I **_know_** that there's more to Danny than he lets everyone believe. Have you ever noticed that whenever he walks into a building or room he's never been to before, he analyzes the area and eyes every vent, window, and door, as if he's mapping out an escape route. Something only professional assassins would do."

"Maddie, are you suggesting that our son is an assassin?"

"Ye- NO! What I'm trying to say is that I think Danny's hiding something. Not just a little teenager secret... but something big. And I think we should prepare ourselves mentally and physically for when we find out what it is."

All of Amity Park knows my husband as the crazy, overly-friendly ghost hunter, who couldn't catch a ghost even if it lived under his own roof. But, even though people don't take him seriously half the time, they do know that he is just trying to be nice and although Jack can be irritating, he reminds most people of a big fuzzy teddy bear. Kind and gentle, caring and compassionate.

But this man, in front of me now, looks nothing like the Jack I fell in love with.

My husband wore a serious expression instead of his usual happy, carefree one. His eyes didn't shine with innocence and he was completely lost in thought. When he finally looked at me though, he smiled.

"You're right Maddie. I don't think Danny is a bad kid, but I do believe he's hiding something. Since he hasn't told us yet, that probably means he's not sure how we will react."

"But he knows that we still love him no matter what, right?" I countered.

"Maybe he's scared."

"Of us!?"

"You never know..."

"Jack, thats ridicules!"

"I'm just saying! We don't know what's going on so-"

"-so don't make assumptions like **_that_**!"

"**MADELYN!** Like you said earlier, we have to prepare ourselves mentally and physically for whatever is going on with Danny. I know you don't want to admit that he _might_ be scared of us... But we have to consider that it could be true. We _were_ the ones who built the Ghost Portal in the first place. For all we know, Danny could blame _us_ for the ghosts who attack the town!"

A surprisingly thick silence followed after Jack spoke. Eventually his words began to sink into my hard-head and I gasped in shock. What if Danny did blame us for all the ghosts that attack Amity Park? Could that be why he's been avoiding us lately? Or what if a ghost attacked Danny before and beat him because we're ghost hunters? Now that I think about it, Danny has been coming home lately with bruises and limps, but he keeps telling us that he tripped and fell on his way home.

**"MOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAAAD!"**

Shouting the whole way, our eldest daughter, Jazz, raced downstairs and appeared before us. She looked as though she had been silently crying. Her beautiful, long red hair was frazzled and sticking out everywhere, her clothes were wrinkled like she had been laying on them for a while, and her face was red and puffy. She gazed upon our surprised faces and then looked behind her at the T.V.

"Have you guys been watching at all!?"

Sighing I glanced at the television. "Yes Jasmine, we know that Danny is on T.V. Some weird looking guy must have gotten some security tapes from the school and put together a little presentation for Amity Park to watch."

Jazz just blinked at us. "So you haven't been watching..."

"What do you mean Jazzy-pants? We were watching a while ago, but then the videos got us thinking about Danny and why's he's been so secretive." answered Jack.

"Oh. Well that explains why you're not freaking out right now. Danny and his class were kidnapped by a ghost."

...

**"WHAT!?"**

Fully awake and alert now, my husband and I pushed Jazz aside and looked at the T.V. screen.

It was playing the normal Ghost Watch episode I was watching before all of this happened.

Scared, worried and frantic for answers, I grabbed Jasmine and shook her slightly.

**"What do you mean they were kidnapped!? What ghost!? When!? Where!? Why!? ****_WHO TOOK MY BABY BOY!?"_**

Tears started to form at the edge of Jazz's eyes at the mention of Danny, so I carefully led her to the couch. Once we were all seated, she looked between Jack and I.

"Wow... So you really don't know."

"No Jasmine, I guess we missed what occurred after the musical videos. If you could possibly tell us what happened after that sweetie, we'd really appreciate it." I replied, trying to keep my voice to a quiet and comforting level of volume.

"A... All right, but its not anything good." she sniffled.

Jack and I listened with shocked and horrified expressions as Jazz explained to us what had been going on. She talked about the GIW, Twist taking over every piece of technology across the world, Danny thinking that the field trip was a trap, the plane crashing into the ocean and then finally, Danny saving his classmates from drowning.

I soon realized halfway through her explanation that she was leaving some parts out. I don't know why I knew this, I shouldn't really be accusing my own daughter of lying, especially since Jack and I hadn't been there to see all this happen for ourselves, but it was like an itch you couldn't scratch and I just _knew_ that she wasn't telling us the full story. At least we knew the gist of what had happened though. And it seemed as though Danny was a hero. He had carried his whole class out of the sinking plane and placed them on some luggage all by himself!

Jazz said that it took him a while to get everyone out and that he collapsed a couple times from exhaustion, but I didn't believe a word of it; and a quick side glance towards my husband showed that he didn't believe that either. We had both already come to the conclusion that Danny could do some pretty amazing things and the way Jazz talked about him collapsing sounded more like she was covering for him than relaying information to us.

"And then, Twist came back on after Danny blamed himself and said to... to enjoy the rest of our day, or night in some people's cases, and that he'd see us all again tomorrow for some more "fun." Then finally, everything went back to normal and started working again" She finished, sobbing quietly.

More silence followed as my husband and I just stared down at our crying daughter. She was worried for her brother and it showed in her tears. Deciding that we were the adults in this situation and that Jack and I needed to be strong for Jazz, I gritted my teeth and cleared my throat. They both glanced at me in confusion.

"All right, lets go Jack."

My husbands eyebrows rose to his hairline as I slipped past him and headed for the lab.

Looking over my shoulder, I stared into his questionable gaze and smiled slightly.

"Twist isn't going to show us anymore of whats happening to Danny until tomorrow. We've got a whole day of planning ahead of us... lets figure out a way to save those kids."

A look of determination spread across my husbands face as he zoomed down the steps to the lab. And as I raced after him, I glanced back at our daughter, who was smiling proudly at both of us.

_"Don't worry Jazz, we'll get your brother back."_

* * *

**Me**: Oh. My. Gosh! Epic right!? Hope this gave you a good inside look at Maddie's, Jazz's and Jack's minds during this difficult situation. ^.^ I promise I will update quicker... If you review with something other than UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! ;) What should Danny and his friends accidentally do that make his class and the spectators get closer to his secret? Something they say, do or respond to? What do you think should happen that makes everyone suspicious? REVIEW AND TELL ME! :D I'd like to see what you all come up with :D

**I already have the next chapter started, so I'll post again over break :D hope everyone had a great Christmas! :D**

**Danny:** -silence-

**Me**: I think Danny is ignoring me because I didn't update for a while T.T whatever! I don't need him!

**Danny**: -silence-

**Me**: Aw who am I kidding... I NEED YOU DANNY, I NEEEEDDDS YOOOUUUUUU!

**Danny**: -silence-

**Me**: Jerk


	8. Waking up

**Me**: Hello everybody! I promised I would update quicker ;) hehe. I know its a little later than I said... But I made it extra super long for you guys! Over 6,000 words! :O Do you forgive me? {:D

**Danny**: Hello! :)

**Me**: YOU JUST SPOKE TO ME! :D

**Danny**: uh yes?

**Me**: ...you were ignoring me earlier T.T

**Danny**: wha- OH! I wasn't ignoring you! I was just out with Sam! She and I went to go see Dead Teacher 4 :D

**Me**: ...You and Sam... went out... without Tucker... to the movies...

**Danny**: Yeah... What are you getting at? :/

**Me**: ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD it's only a matter of time!

**Danny**: O.o You sound like an evil version of Clockwork... Why is it so bad that Sam and I hung out together?

**Me**: *Facepalm* Oh Danny... Maybe one day you'll realize the truth. Sam _has_ given you tons of hints. You two are just so adorable! I forgive you for abandoning me in my time of need; don't worry about it! ^.^

**Danny**: =.= I'm so confused...

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Danny:** Ha! If you did, I would disown you.

**Me:** *eye twitches*

* * *

Alright, there were a couple of reviews that asked why Maddie and Jack looked away when Twist told everyone to keep watching. So, I'll explain :)

First of all, they weren't completely ignoring the TV, they kind of just droned it out towards the end. Second, Twist said that he wanted people to watch his "show" which means that he doesn't want anyone to throw all of the technology they have out the window and continue doing what they were doing before. He doesn't want to be ignored.

Maddie and Jack at least saw a glimse of what Twist was showing, so he caught their attention. Twist is a dramatic, semi-violent, attention-seaking ghost who is always looking for trouble. You'll find out a little bit more about Twist and his family/past later on. Can anyone guess who he might be related to? ;)

* * *

_Previously:_

_"All right, lets go Jack."_

_My husbands eyebrows rose to his hairline as I slipped past him and headed for the lab._

_Looking over my shoulder, I stared into his questionable gaze and smiled slightly._

_"Twist isn't going to show us anymore of whats happening to Danny until tomorrow. We've got a whole day of planning ahead of us... lets figure out a way to save those kids."_

_A look of determination spread across my husbands face as he zoomed down the steps to the lab. And as I raced after him, I glanced back at our daughter, who was smiling proudly at both of us._

_"Don't worry Jazz, we'll get your brother back."_

* * *

**Waking Up**

Part 1

**3rd person POV**

To say that people around the world were anxious would be like saying that Chuck Norris is _kind_ of cool.

Children attending school and kids laying down in their beds were twitching, adults at work and ones that were tucking their kids to sleep, promising them that when Twist appeared again they would wake them up to watch, we're glancing at every piece of technology in their homes.

Since yesterday, when Twist first showed up, television, phone, computer, and even PDA sales skyrocketed. Everyone who didn't have some sort of technology raced to buy one. People who hadn't seen the "show" yesterday asked friends about. Soon, there wasn't a single person on earth who hadn't seen or heard about Twist and the mysterious class.

And the main topic about this crazy kidnapping going on centered around little Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley.

Almost ever news station was running videos of what Twist had shown yesterday and information about every child on the plane, including interviews from a couple of the family members and personal info such as where they lived, what they liked to do, and each of their personalities.

What surprised people the most were the personality analyzes people in Amity Park gave to these kids.

**Dash Baxter**: "A star athlete with horrible grades." Dash has a C or D in almost every one of his classes, but because he's such an important player on Amity Parks football team, they let him off the hook for a lot of things; including bullying. As shown in the video clips the other day, Dash push's kids, stuffs them in lockers, trips them and abuses them with words. True he never does anything _too_ physical, but bullying is still bullying and shouldn't be tolerated.

Danny seemed to be Dash's major target though. Every kid and even some of the teachers stated that Dash just loved to pick on Danny for some reason. They were common rivals and whenever Dash or Danny walked down the same hall, shamefully; everyone turned to watch to see what Baxter would do to poor Fenton today.

**Kwan Lawton**: "Another football jock and Dash's best friend." Wherever Dash went, Kwan followed. They did everything together, except bully "Fenturd." Many students said that even though Kwan didn't participate in the verbal harassment or physical bullying like Dash did; he still didn't try to stop it either. Just like Dash, Kwan gets out of a lot of punishments just for being on the football team. The videos yesterday also revealed that he has a soft side for animals.

**Mickey Driscoll**: "A creepy red-headed nerd." Mickey is the boy genius of Amity Park, the only person with a higher grade average and IQ than him is Jasmine Fenton, Daniel Fenton's older sister. Mickey is also a target for bullying but isn't bothered as much as Danny. He's mostly just stuffed in lockers because when people call him a weirdo, loser, or nerd, he just smiles proudly and says "Yes I am." Mickey is a boy who is happy being a nerd and won't let what the other kids say hurt him. Of course he would like it if people would just leave him alone, but hes just happy that hes not Dash's main target anymore.

One child from Casper High explained to Channel 9 Eye-Witness News that back in Middle School, Mickey had been Dash's personal punching bag. People laughed every time Dash teased him, pushed him, or shut him in a locker; but that all changed at the end of 8th grade. Dash had gotten in a fight with this girl he was dating and they broke up, so naturally, he hunted down Mickey to blame him for his problems. Dash was so mad that he was ready to beat up the poor kid, but something stopped him. A voice rang out through the halls; some idiot was yelling for Dash to "Stop!" and "Put him down!" When the sea of students parted, there stood Danny Fenton, with his head held high and his two best friends at his side. Dash then proceeded to throw Mickey to the floor and punched Danny in the jaw instead. Dash ran off with his fellow jocks, the crowd of people following them, and left the shaken nerd and the bruised teen on the floor. After that, Dash left Mickey alone but continued to bully the black haired boy with the icy, blue eyes. And Danny put up with it. He never fought back or complained.

Finally, Mickey had had enough and confronted Danny in public. "If you had the guts to stand up for me back then, why don't you stand up for yourself now!?" he had shouted. And what Danny said next, made everyone in the hall stare at the boy in awe. He simply turned around and smiled at Mickey from across the room.

"Better me than anyone else. Dash doesn't like it when someone makes him feel "puny," metaphorically speaking. If I stand up for myself or fight back against him, he'll find someone else to bully; and I don't want anyone else to have to deal with his harassment."

People never looked at the Fenton kid the same way ever again. Of course they didn't try and stop Dash from picking on Danny, for fear that they would become his next victim, but they did pity him often and some people even helped him out of his locker sometimes when Dash left. Apparently Mickey has been trying to make it up to Danny ever since. He wants to repay him for the act of kindness he showed, but Danny never excepts any of the finished homework assignments or "I'll carry your books for you" offers. And whenever Mickey gets bullied now-a-days, Danny **_still_** sticks up for him.

**Nathan Packer**: "Weird geek who has a crush on Valerie." And when people say crush, they really mean he is down-right obsessed with her. Nathan is an alien fanatic and a science fiction lover. He is constantly trying to get people to believe that aliens exist, arguing that "If ghosts exist, then aliens do too!" As mentioned before, this slightly chunky boy is constantly trying to get Valerie to be his girlfriend.

**Ryan Town:** "Football jock who is obsessed with his hat." No one knows what color his real hair is, not even his parents. Even since he was 6, this kid constantly wore the same hat. The elastic waistband in the back of the red and white cap allowed it to expand over the years, but no one has any idea where it came from. Ryan used to be bullied all the time because he always wore a hat, but after he made the football team, he joined the A-listers and let the popularity get to his head. Because he was now popular, no one teased him about his hat anymore, and he liked that.

**Devon Randolph:** "Really bi-polar and moody; very touchy about his weight." Devon is a rainbow of emotions, his main one, anger/accusation. Many students reported that "Devon is not afraid to shout and scream at someone if he is mad, and tends to express his emotions a little louder than most people. Don't mention his weight unless you have a death wish; he isn't exactly skinny..."

**Christopher (Chris) Niño**: "A Hispanic bad boy" Dash may be popular with the ladies, but Chris is even more known amongst the female population. His long, black hair gathers neatly around the sides of his face and curls across his forehead in an irresistible bang-flip position. His eyes are dark and mysterious and whenever he does speak, each one off his words have meaning and he chooses them carefully, as if he I presenting a speech to a completely captivated audience.

**Mr. Lancer**: "A single, overweight, English teacher at Casper High." He often uses the titles of books as exclamations, such as; "Moby Dick, Mr. Fenton!" Or "Great Gasby, what happened here!?" Mr. Lancer is also described as one of the only teachers who believes there is more to Daniel Fenton than meets the eye. Classmates of Danny and students of Mr. Lancer say that he lets Danny, Sam and Tucker off the hook for some little things like homework and falling asleep during class, where as, all of Danny's other teachers punish them for everything they do.

**Paulina Sanchez**: "A rich Hispanic 15-year-old cheerleader and the most popular girl at Casper High School." Lots of boys have had huge crushes on her, including Tucker and Danny, who are now known as the only people in all of Casper High to have given up eventually. Whenever someone asks them why they don't like Paulina anymore, they respond with "We just finally realized who she really is; a shallow, self-centered and not-so-bright girl who finds joy in the destruction of others." Paulina has confidence and an often devious side. She is madly in love with Danny Phantom, like so many other young teens, after he saved her from a ghost and is recorded as the first person to have believed in the new hero. She was the only person who tried to convince everyone he was good for the longest time, until Phantom started commiting heroic acts and saving people.

**Star Strong:** "Paulinas sattalite." Students at Casper High described Star as a satellite that orbits Paulina. Similiar to Kwans situation, Star mocks students with words such as "freak" and "loser," but only when she is put on the spot. People think she only teases others to keep her popularity: she doesn't want to end up like her best friend, Valerie. Apparently both of Star's parents died in a car accident 2 years ago and she currently lives with her grandparents. The only person who knows this, besides Stars teachers, is Valerie.

**Valerie Gray**: "Was once an A-lister, but got kicked out because her dad lost his job." Valerie's life is a real sad story to tell. She used to be popular and had a ton of "friends," but when she suddenly wasn't rich anymore, she was dumped like an empty candy wrapper. Students at Casper High say that after she was discarded, Danny Fenton swooped in and saved her. He invited Valerie to sit with him, Sam, Tucker during lunch and a couple students reported that they even dated for a while.

Apparently Valerie holds a huge grudge against Danny Phantom. She believes that it was Phantoms fault she lost everything and continues to try and convince people that he's evil. Only 32% of people in Amity Park back her up and 45% of people in the world agree that he's a menace that must be stopped.

**Kim Cripple**: "A blonde tomboy who doesn't take orders from anyone." Kim's attitude and outlook on life is very similar to Sams; she doesn't care what other people think of her and she is very strongwilled, although she can be bossy and very stubborn at times. Kim has been known to lash out at a teacher or yell sarcastic remarks during class because she feels "they deserved it." Ironically enough, she is some-what fatalistic and can be pesemistic at times also. She lives her own life and doesn't care what other people do with theirs.

**Alicia Driscoll**: "Sister of Mickey; female red head with big glasses." According to the teachers of Casper High, Alicia is almost the exact opposite of Mickey, besides looks. Alicia's grades are barely C-'s and she has trouble in subjects such as math and science. English is her strongest subject but she isn't as outgoing as Mickey. If people would give her younger brother a chance to speak, he would talk nonstop and try to make tons of friends. Alicia on the other hand wouldn't even nod her head if given the opportunity. She likes being alone and is suspected of being jealous towards her brother.

**Amber Dian**: "Second most beautiful girl in the whole school" Ambers looks compete with Paulina's, but because Amber became an A-lister 4 months into High School, whereas Paulina had actually created the whole A-list group with Dash Baxter, she hasn't surpassed Paulina's popularity yet. Amber is very shallow and self-centered, but unlike Paulina, she isn't stupid. Students say that her stare practically pierces your very soul. She's an evil genius; a force not to be reckoned with.

**Meagan Precord**: "Weird girl who tries everything to be exactly like Paulina." Meagan used to have short, blond hair before she grew it out and dyed it the exact same shade as Paulina's. This girl is a Paulina wannabe; she even wears the same clothes, eats the same foods and joins every club Paulina's in. The only club she isn't aloud to join is the A-listers, who find her annoying, weird, and crazy. Paulina takes advantage of Meagan's loyalty and gets her to do her homework for her, along with other things such as, holding Paulinas books, opening doors for her and buying lunch for all the A-listers.

**Tucker Foley**: "Techno Geek and comedy relief of the weird trio." Tucker has been named as Danny's best friend "since forever". He is the most lighthearted of the trio and often cracks bad jokes. He believes he is a ladies' man, but continuously fails at attracting any popular girls. Gifted with technological knowledge and a self-proclaimed "techno-geek", Tucker often claims that he can crack any code and bypass any security system with the little device. He is _never_ seen without his beloved PDA. Tucker is also famous for being a hard core meat eater and him and Sam have fights quite often about their food choices.

**Samantha (Sam) Manson**: "Goth that is part of the weird trio of Casper High." She is a deadpan goth who doubles as an environmentally concerned "ultra-recyclo-vegetarian". Her parents are extremely wealthy social conservatives, though she briefly kept it a secret from her friends to avoid "fake friendships". She and her parents often clash due to their differences.

Sam is often the most pragmatic of the weird trio, but she can be bossy at times and determined to stand up for what she believes in, particularly when environmental causes are involved. But she is also very warm and caring and is always there for Danny no matter what. Sam is also a very popular topic amongst students and teachers because she has a crush on her best friend, Danny, who doesnt realize Sam likes him just as much as he likes her. .

And the most surprising of all, Danny.

**Danny Fenton**: Some how this kid seemed to pop up in _almost_ everyones bio. He is involved in everyones life one way or another and him and his friends are the constant talk of Amity Parks only High School. One A-lister explained that

"Despite what everyone says, and how they act, Freshmen-Senior students all look forward to seeing what the strange trio has in store for them each day. Whenever they enter the school, people turn and stare, if only for a brief moment, and try to listen in on their conversations. The 3 of them just seem so secretive all the time; the whole school wants to figure them out."

Because Danny, Sam and Tucker have started to become a popular topic for even people like the A-listers, more people are beginning to look past the title "Geeky, Freaky Fenturd" and are starting to notice how cute Danny really is. His messy black hair and ice blue eyes are irresistible, and he's even grown a few inches in the past year so he's not a midget anymore, even though he is still shorter than most girls and guys his age. But because Danny is clueless, he doesn't realize that over half of Casper Highs female population has a crush on him; that and the fact that Sam chases away practically every girl who stares at him lovingly.

Danny is apparently always late for class, is constantly asking to use the restroom, his grades are horrible, and he can't stay awake during class either. This was _SO_ not what people expected to hear about the boy who just saved his whole class. Teachers and many students described Danny as a mystery. His actions are unpredictable, he's lazy, irresponsible, and unfocused. But the videos Twist showed completely disproved what everyone thought of Danny Fenton. He was alert enough that he noticed the GIW were being overshadowed, he was smart enough not to say anything to his class and get them all worked up and scared, he was brave enough to stand to a crazy ghost that threatened him and his class, and he was focused and responsible enough to know how to react in a dangerous situation and what to do in order to get everyone out alive.

Another interesting thing about this young teen is that his parents are the famous Ghost Hunters of Amity Park; the #1 Danny Phantom haters, and yet Danny and his friends, like so many other young teens, support Phantom.

After listening to all of the descriptions of these children, people realized that none of their questions had been answered, and they actually had more to ask than before! Anxiety pounded the minds of every human around the world as they glanced nervously at the technology surrounding them.

Finally, roughly around 8 AM New York time, 1 PM London, and midnight in Currie, Australia; all technology shut off. People were expecting it, but that didn't stop the gasps of surprise that propelled out of their mouths. Innocent, naive children squealed with joy at the thought of their "favorite T.V. show", the one that seemed to have the heroic Ghost Boy in it, coming back on again. Teachers in classrooms stopped teaching and awkwardly sat back down at their desks, completely aware that their students were already murmuring about the mystery class and Twist; trying to teach through it all would be futile, that and no one wanted to disobey Twist and threaten the captive children's lives. Business, News, marketing, factories; everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the spazzing technology as it burst to life once again. This time an evil laugh didn't rumble throughout the world, instead a creepy force belonging to the malicious ghost, Twist, exploded from the tech.

**"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Did you miss me? No?! Well ****_I_**** missed seeing your horrified faces. Are you all ready for some fun today?"**

The crazy man that tricked an innocent freshmen class from Amity Park into thinking they were going on a free field trip, when they were actually just going to become victims of his entertainment, appeared on every piece of working technology around the globe. Twist was showing off his ghost powers once again by floating above the ground and making his eyes glow a bright, bloody red.

**"I noticed that there are more people who are watching today than there were yesterday."** He smirked wickedly. **"Looks like you humans who didn't have any technology before I appeared bought some. It's nice to know that I have such a big impact on your puny little lives."**

Many people shivered as they realized that he had impacted them somehow. It was scary to think about.

**"And I'm sure you're all ****_dying_**** to know what has become of Mr. Lancer and his class,"** Twist continued with a small smile,** "Did young Daniel really save them all, or did they drown soon after my video feed ended and he lost consciousness. Yes, you heard me right; Danny Fenton fainted from physical and mental exhaustion after he blamed himself. Could that mean that he drowned also? Did everyone survive? Did ****_anyone_**** survive? Time to find out!"**

The stunned humans watching slowly began to process what Twist said, but before they could scream out in shock or horror, Twist disappeared into the darkness surrounding him and small clicking noises could be heard in the background. After a minute or so, he jumped back into view and smiled at the world full of anxiously waiting people. Twist paused for dramatic effect and sighed in content. He _**loved**_ all the attention. It made him feel powerful, and power is exactly what he wants.

Opening his deadly eyes, Twists happy smile turned into a full fledge grinch-grin.

**"I now present to you, "Stranded With My Class; Day 1."**

The famous theme song played across the screen again, though this time everyone searched it for clues about this big secret that Twist kept hinting about. The people of the world had all the dots, they just needed to connect them.

Finding nothing but what they saw yesterday, they sighed in frustration. Why couldn't Twist just tell them _now_ what was really going on? Instead, he's making everyone figure it out on their own.

Sounds of crashing waves and loud bird calls reached everyone's ears as the theme song came to a close. The camera glanced at the torturously bright sun and then followed a ray of light across the cloudless, blue sky towards the ocean. Continuing to follow it's pre determined path, the image skimmed across the horizon of the angry waves towards a large patch of sand that was being viciously attacked by the water. Zooming in, the spectators realized they were staring at a relatively large island full of green trees, mountains, and surrounded by the seemengly endless ocean. But what startled people the most were the little black dots scattered along the waters edge.

When they received a closer view; they wished they hadn't.

Bodies laying in unnatural positions occupied the sandy shore of the island. Hands and feet were flung around everywhere and shivering cold water lapped at the teens laying closer towards the edge. Suitcases, some opened and some secured tightly, were riding the waves a couple feet from the bodies. Clothes, shoes, cosmetics and food bobbed up and down in the sea, occasionally catching onto the sand by the shore and clinging to the washed up kids.

Sweeping through the sea of bodies quickly, the camera passed by Mr. Lancer, the mystery trio, the A-listers, the nerds, the independent kids, and finally rested upon a muscular blonde boy, in what appeared to be the remains of a football jacket. Dried, crusted blood stained the side of his face that was facing the sun. His limp body was sprawled on its side, one hand twisted behind his back and the other resting high above his head. Legs, tangled together, forced his back to arch in a very painful looking position not meant to be attempted by anyone without a strong sense of flexibility. The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only sign that he was alive.

Turning green with pity and disgust, many humans looked away. Thankfully the boy was breathing, but his state was horrifying to look at. Broken, beaten, and tossed ashore by the unkind waves of the sea, people were honestly surprised that he survived.

The boy in question shifted slightly and caught the attention of everyone watching again. His tan fingers twitched and curled into a semi fist, dragging the sand covering his hand with him. A silent groan emitted from the creaking body, quickly followed by an extensive coughing fit. Chocked gasps caused the boys chest to wheeze and contract dramatically as sandy arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around the center if his stomach and grey/blue eyes fluttered open. Still adjusting to the light, the boy blinked a few times and then slowly propped himself up on one arm. Completely unaware of his surroundings yet, the blonde haired jock, now recognized as Dash Baxter, ran a sandy hand through his wet and grimy blonde hair. All was silent and peaceful until Dash looked beside him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A yell that closely resembled a girly cry made the mic on the camera shake and the ears of the people watching bleed. In a flash, the trembling jock was on his feet. Eyes wide with shock, he glanced at the bodies surrounding him, then turned to face the ocean in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tripping over his own two feet, Dash sunk into the sand and shook his head violently back and forth.

"This is not happening... this _cannot_ be happening! I'm... And they're... Nononononononono-"

Despite the angst and sadness they were watching, the audience rolled their eyes. _"The first person to wake up, and possibly the only person alive, goes insane the moment he realizes he's stranded. Typical."_

But Dash wasn't the only person to have woken up. His frantic screams had alerted a strong looking blonde girl who shot up and brushed the sand off of her body, and a shy redhead who hesitantly opened her eyes and tried to find the source off the shrieks.

Noticing all of her classmates conditions, the blondes pale green eyes widened for a moment. Her emotionless mask cracked for a mere 3 seconds before hardening into a determined frown.

The redhead on the other hand rolled over from her position on her stomach and sat indian style. She felt sick, dirty and tired all at once, but couldn't figure out where she was or why she felt this way. If she squinted a bit, she could see colorful blobs surrounding her, the sun up in the sky, and lots of water, but other than that everything was blurry. Rubbing her arms, she felt a crusty substance covering her wrists that traveled up her arm and stopped at her elbow. What was that weird stuff? And why was she covered in sand? Continuing to squint, Alicia Driscoll finally realized why she couldn't see. Touching her face, she found more of that crusty substance, but was more worried about the absence of something; Her glasses were missing.

Meanwhile, the blonde stood up and shakily made her way over to the mentally insane Jock. Kim Cripples shadow reached Dash before she herself did, but the boy didn't even look up. Similar to Alicia, Kim had dried blood from a large gash in the side of her head latched to her face and was covered from head to toe in sand and seaweed. Her hair was still up in a sideways ponytail, but it was damp and had loose pieces flying about everywhere; not that she cared.

"Hey idiot, what the hell are you doing?"

The question seemed to snap Dash out of his trance. The shivering boy stopped mumbling and squinted up at the girl towering over him. Upon seeing that he wasn't the only one alive, a small smile spread across his grateful face as he stumbled to find an answer.

"...You... I'm..."

"You're what? Huh? Shivering in a corner while our classmates lay dying?"

"Uh-"

"Did you even check to see if they have a _pulse_!? No, of course not, because that would have actually involved you using your brain for once, you idiot!"

"..."

"You don't have anything to say to that!? Are you just that stupid? Why the hell didn't you do anything-"

_"Who's there!?"_

Startled out of their argument, both blondes looked over to their left. In the middle of a couple bodies stood a small redheaded girl. She wore a confused expression on her face and seemed to be trying to process what was around her. Dash looked at her and frowned slightly. He recognized her as the girl who sat next to him in class; Mickeys older sister. He never talked to her though because she looked like a nerd and he didn't want to ruin his popularity.

Kim had a completely different reaction towards this newly awakened teen. Her green orbs searched the young girl before smiling and muttering something along the lines of _"Not a jock or cheerleader..." _To the audiences surprise, she ran over to the smaller girl and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Finally! Someone I can count on! Alright, first we need to check for survivors, you search that way and ill go over there, got it?" Announced Kim as she pointed in different directions.

Still confused about what was going on, Alicia blushed slightly.

"Um, actually I can't see... I seemed to have misplaced my glasses. Who are you?"

Alicia was dropped faster than a sack of potatoes.

"You. Are all. _Useless_!"

Shouting in frustration Kim began to search the ground. Dash and Alicia watched as she got down on her hands and knees and dug through the sand around the area where Alicia stood. Slightly confused by her unusual actions, the jock stood up and tried to make himself look more intimidating. From the bio profiles on the news, everyone knew that Dash liked to be the one in control, so having some girl yell at him and accuse him of breaking down and crying would trash his image unless he did something about it.

"What are you doing now, weirdo?"

"What do you think I'm doing, you big oaf!? Looking for Alicia's glasses so she can help me rescue our class, stupid."

Her comeback was laced with so much venom that the blond haired boy took a small step back. _No one_ talked to him like that and got away with it! Girl or not, this chick was going down!

"Who do you think you are!? You can't just suddenly make yourself leader and start bossing me around!"

"I'm not bossing _you_ around. I'm bossing Alicia around. She's smart and capable of helping me save our class."

"I'm right here you know! Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Alicia interjected shyly.

"Oh! So I'm not capable?" Dash snapped, completely ignoring Alicia. "I'm an A-lister for your information; a football jock and the quarterback of Casper Highs team. I'm stronger, faster, _and_ better than you."

"Hey, I'm not the one who saw blood and was reduced to the size of a toaster."

"A _toaster_!? You're comparing me to a _TOASTER_!?"

"It was an example, nimrod! Don't go blowing the small amount of brain cells you have left."

"Why you little b-"

"AHP! Watch your language mister! There are children here. Now, if you want to be _somewhat_ useful; start up by the waters edge towards the left and check for pulses. Feel their wrists, or neck but don't you dare check for heartbeats on a girl, you sicko. I know your type... Always doing things you ain't suppose too. If someone's alive, drag them back up here _carefully, _and alert me with their condition. Are they bleeding badly, do they have any gnarly cuts or broken bones? First we take care of them, then we'll take care of ourselves. Since we woke up first, that means that our bodies didn't need anymore time to rest and recover from the crash. Even though we're hurt too, we're better off then everyone else is. Think you can handle that, hotshot?"

Grumbling to himself, but not daring to voice his thoughts out loud, Dash dragged his feet through the sand and made his way over to a group of his classmates pilled near the water.

* * *

**Me**: whew! It's finally done :D I have a question! Does anyone know how I can edit the first couple chapters without deleting the story or redoing it? I'm a little embarrassed by how poorly rewritten and repetitive they are T.T

I also wanted to mention something... My OC's aren't actually OC's. They're real minor/background characters from Danny Phantom, I just gave them names and personalities to match the clothes/expressions they have normally in the show ^.^ hehe... I know that OC's annoy the crap out of me, so I wanted to try and create my story without any _true_OC's. (Btw I really like Kims character! She yells at Dash! XD)

Sorry that Danny, Sam or Tucker weren't really in this chapter... they'll be the main characters in the next one though! :D

The next update will be soon, I promise! It's already halfway done! Please PM me or review on how to edit earlier chapters if you can! Also, does it alert my followers if I edit them? :/ I don't want to make you all think I've updated another chapter if I do decide to edit my first chapters :) thanks a bunch! XD

**Danny**: Haha, Kim kind of reminds me of Sam, but she isn't as pretty as her though.

**Me**: O.o you think Sams pretty?

**Danny**: Uh... well... I mean... meep! *blushes a deep red and turns invisible*

**Me**: *fan girl squeal* HE ADMITS ITS! Clueless One is slowly becoming not so clueless }:) *insert evil grin here*


	9. Making a Plan

**Me:** Hehe... Hi. I've decided that I'm just going to stop making promises because honestly, I _suck_ at keeping them.

**Danny: **I agree, you'd make a horrible superhero.

**Me:** How does that relate to anything?!

**Danny:** A hero has to be loyal, honest, funny, generous, kind, and magical.

**Me:** ...Ok, you've been watching _waaaaay_ to much My Little Pony! T.T

**Danny: ***singing* I used to wonder what friendship could be! My Little Pony. Until you all shared its magic with me!

**Me:** MY EARS!

* * *

**Btw: I FINALLY posted my SECRETS REVEALED one shots! The first chapter is up and every chap. is going to be focused on Danny's secret being revealed in EVERY way possible :D Take a look! (Its a lot better than this story ;p)**

**Disclaimer:**

Nope... still don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have ended the series like it had.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Who do you think you are!? You can't just suddenly make yourself leader and start bossing me around!"_

_"I'm not bossing you around. I'm bossing Alicia around. She's smart and capable of helping me save our class."_

_"I'm right here you know! Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Alicia interjected shyly._

_"Oh! So I'm not capable?" Dash snapped, completely ignoring Alicia. "I'm an A-lister for your information; a football jock and the quarterback of Casper Highs team. I'm stronger, faster, and better than you."_

_"Hey, I'm not the one who saw blood and was reduced to the size of a toaster."_

_"A toaster!? You're comparing me to a TOASTER!?"_

_"It was an example, nimrod! Don't go blowing the small amount of brain cells you have left."_

_"Why you little b-"_

_"AHP! Watch your language mister! There are children here. Now, if you want to be somewhat useful; start up by the waters edge towards the left and check for pulses. Feel their wrists, or neck but don't you dare check for heartbeats on a girl, you sicko. I know your type... Always doing things you ain't suppose too. If someone's alive, drag them back up here carefully, and alert me with their condition. Are they bleeding badly, do they have any gnarly cuts or broken bones? First we take care of them, then we'll take care of ourselves. Since we woke up first, that means that our bodies didn't need anymore time to rest and recover from the crash. Even though we're hurt too, we're better off then everyone else is. Think you can handle that, hotshot?"_

_Grumbling to himself, but not daring to voice his thoughts out loud, Dash dragged his feet through the sand and made his way over to a group of his classmates pilled near the water._

* * *

**Making A Plan**

Part 2

The blonde jock kicked the sand below him angrily as he got farther and farther away from Alicia and Kim and closer to the pile of bodies near the freezing waves. His constant mumbling slowly died down as he kneeled in the sand by the first child. Long brown hair identified the human as a female, her perfectly flawless and tan skin covered in large red scratches and small pieces of coral seemed to have wedged their way under those cuts.

The young teen grabbed his mouth and turned away, preventing himself from upchucking at the sight of one of his A-list friends in such a horrifying state. After he had composed himself, a pale, firm hand slowly reached out and grabbed one of her dirt and blood-matted arms. Searching for her wrist, Dash held his breath before letting out a sigh of relief and shouting over his shoulder at the two girls behind him.

"Paulinas alive."

While Alicia cheered and clapped her fragile hands together, Kim just continued digging and grunted back "Oh_ joy._"

Frowning at the girls seemingly disdain behavior towards the Latino girl, Dash shook his head and dragged Paulina up near the softer, dryer sand. Laying her down gently, the child ignored the blood covering everybody else and went down the line of bodies faster.

"Mr. Lancers alive."

"Devon? Yeah Devon's good."

"Stars breathing."

"The weird girl who copies Paulina is alive."

"Valerie doesn't look so good but she has a pulse."

"I.. I think her names Amber? Well shes fine too."

"Kwans good."

"Chris looks like death, but hes breathing."

"Noob Nathan's fine."

"Mikey isn't looking his best..."

"Ryans alive and hes _still_ got his hat on!"

"Mansons pale but she's breathing."

"Foleys fine."

"Fentons a-"

...

Trailing off slowly, a long silence lingered in the air after Dash failed to complete his sentence. Alicia squinted in the boys direction and, despite her terrible eyesight, tried to figure out what was wrong. Noticing that the jocks voice had slowly declined and then deceased altogether, Kim raised her head and gazed at Dash questionably. The boy had managed to drag every one of their classmates, even their overweight teachers away from the red/brown sand and mucky salt water, except one.

A young raven haired teen with adorable bangs and sparkling blue eyes, if they were open, layed sprawled out in front of Dash. The jock had the smaller boys arm in his large hands and was trembling slightly. Bulky fingers twitched as they ran back and forth over the child's wrist.

"Hey, is that Daniel Fenton? Whats going on, Dash?" questioned Kim.

"I can't find it."

"What do you mean?"

"He. Doesn't. Have. A. Pulse."

Kim's eyes widened in realization as she gazed upon the young teen in front of Dash. She didn't know Danny well, but he always seemed so nice and forgiving towards everyone, even the A-listers who bullied him. Their _entire_ class had survived the crash, except him? That can't be, it just wasn't fair.

"A... are you sure?"

"..."

"Dash, did you check his neck?"

"Nothing."

"What about his chest? Is he breathing? Does he have a heartbeat!?"

Kims voice rose drastically and her last sentence almost came out as a squeak. Danny just couldn't be _dead. _"Check again! Everywhere!"

"I _did_! He's not breathing or anything!"

"No!"

Kim threw her fist into the sand and looked up at Dash through disbelieving eyes while Alicia put her hands over her mouth and nose and shook her head back and forth, showering Kim with bits of dirt and seaweed.

"Dash, don't you dare make me come over th-"

"Found it! His hearts beating!"

Gallons upon gallons of total relief swallowed up Kim, Dash, and Alicia when the jock discovered that Danny was alive. Kim sat back on her butt and rubbed her head, a small smile toying with her face. All of the awaken kids relaxed and sighed in content.

"We all made it then... no ones dead."

Nodding happily, Dash picked the frail raven haired boy up out of the sand and set him down near his classmates, then sat down beside the teen. Dull blue eyes watched the sleeping child with confusion. Searching the kid from head to toe, the audience could barely make out many deep, old scars anywhere from months to weeks old scattered across Daniels frail body. And Dash noticed too. With raised eyebrows, he gingerly touched a long scar that seemed to circle around Daniels right arm. A small whisper of "Did I do that?" escaped the teen and guilt displayed across his face. Running his fingers through his blonde, ratty hair, Dash glanced down at Fentons slowly moving chest.

"Kim, he's barely breathing."

"What do ya mean? Does he have any serious injuries? Is he bleeding out?" the blonde tomboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha..? _NO!_ I mean he's literally taking a breath like every 30 seconds... that's _not_ normal."

"Oh would you stop worrying about the kid so much?"

"I'm _NOT_ worried about _FENTON_!"

A low growl emitted from Kims throat that caused Alicia to jump in alarm and Dash to look up in shock. Completely covered in sand from digging in it for so long, the blondes eyes flashed angrily as she stood up. Pointing an accusing finger at the blonde boy, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't lie, Baxter, I an't tellin' nobody. Only people that are conscious are Alicia, you, and me." She announced, waving her arms around wildly, "I know you and Danny don't like each other much, but the least you could do is be honest about your feelings. You. were. worried."

Dash's silence seemed to cause Kim to feel slightly uneasy and the people of the world wondered if she finally broke him. Kim gazed at Dash's distant look of denial and confusion and decided to be less rough on him. She slowly made her way over to the blonde teen and kneeled in the sand before Danny with Alicia following hesitantly behind her.

"Its... its ok, Dash," Kim began thoughtfully, trying to sound sympathetic and emotional, "We were _all_ worried. I know you like to push and shove Danny sometimes.. but you wouldn't ever wish he was dead, right? No matter how badly you dislike Fenton, the thought of him dying is something that you never imagine."

Pausing for a moment, the girl awkwardly placed a hand on the jocks shoulder. "Death is something foreign to us, we _fear_ death, because... there's no in between and once your dead, there's no way back. High School may be a jungle, and we all may act like we hate each other, but we'd never wish death upon someone else, and we certainly wouldn't want to watch anyone perish."

The hand resting on his shoulder lifted up and hovered above the jock a moment before slugging him hard in the shoulder. Dash cried out in surprise.

"And if you _ever_ tell people about our little conversation here, if you _ever_ tell them that I can be emotional in any way, I'l make your life a living hell. _Got it_?!"

Rubbing his bruised shoulder and blushing from his bruised pride, the teen growled in response "Got it. And you better not tell anybody that I was actually scared for Fenton or else I'll beat you up!"

"Suuuure you will," huffed Kim with a small smile. "Now, try actually waking up a couple people, I'll be right back."

Grabbing Alicia's arm and dragging the frail girl back over to the area where her glasses were buried, the tomboy continued her search. Meanwhile, Dash watched the two girls walk away for a few more seconds and then turned his attention towards his wounded classmates. Scanning the lot of them, Dash decided to try and wake up the only adult with them first. He scooted through the maze of people and settled in front of his overweight English teacher.

Mr. Lancer didn't look to bad, although he had a gnarly bump on his forehead that seemed to throb from so much swelling, everything seemed to be still attached. Not sure how to wake him up, Dash poked the man in the cheek. When that didn't work, the teen shook his bald head. Becoming frustrated, he grabbed the teacher by the shoulders and jerked him back and fourth.

"Wake up! Come on Mr. Lancer, we like, need help here!"

Surprising both himself and the child shaking him, the teachers eyes shot wide open and he snapped up into a sitting position, sending his student tumbling backwards. Eyes adjusting to his surroundings, Mr. Lancer did the only logical thing a person would do if they saw the pile of kids besieging him; Scream.

"PARADISE LOST!"

Raising one eyebrow, Dash stared up at his professor with wide blue eyes. "Yeah, were lost alright, but I think you must be confused, Mr. Lancer, because this sure isn't paradise."

Laughing quietly, but somewhat grateful for some comedy relief during this "horror movie," the audience rolled their eyes at the Jock.

The stunned adult shifted his gaze towards his student with a frantic expression. His head bobbed side to side as he examined the state of the teens around him. "Mr. Baxter? Whats going on!? Where are we!? What happened to my class!?"

"Um... we crashed, they're all hurt, you're hurt, Kim Cripple, Alicia... something, and I are the only others who are awake, and were stranded on some freaky island in the middle of the ocean." answered Dash very matter-of-factly.

As the new information sunk into his mind, Mr. Lancer became aware of the two girls behind him digging through the sand. Looking towards Dash for an answer, his eyes pleaded to know more.

"Oh! And they're looking for Alicia's glasses, she can't see anything without them."

The poor overwhelmed English teacher rubbed his bald head and looked down at his bruised and scratched body then towards his unconscious students. Still drowning in confusion, the adult seemed to come to a conclusion, sucked in a huge breath and put on a brave face.

"All right, Mr. Baxter, first things first. We need to get everyone up and active." He announced in an athoritative voice, "They've been losing too much blood and if we don't take care of their wounds, they'll... um well lets just stop the bleeding."

Dash blinked.

"**_Now,_** Dash!"

The young boy jumped to his feet, sparing one more glance at his teacher he muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "Bossing me around first thing... sounds _just_ like Alicia when she woke up... must be related or something'."

Mr. Lancer ignored him.

After a few more minutes of searching fruitily, Kim found Alicia's glasses. A huge thank you and hug from the smaller girl later and the two of them started gathering up shreds of cloth around their class and the beach's shoreline. Pieces of colorful clothing latched onto sticks, seaweed, and buried itself beneath the waves and sand. Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer and Dash together were able to awaken almost every one of the children, although there reactions weren't very pleasant.

"Five more minutes..."

"MY _HAAAAAIIIRRR_!"

"God Dammit my head feels like I was hit by a train."

"Owowowowowowowowo _OW_!"

"Stranded... ok, who else totally saw this coming?!"

"I... I don't feel s-so good"

"_I'M GONNA PUKE_!"

"I'm dead... I'm actually dead..."

"Mr. Lancer? Did we land already!?"

"Am I in heaven? Oh no wait, _Dash_ is here."

"W-whats going on!? Did we die!? We died didn't we... Oh God _WE DIED_!"

Having no explanation, and too tired to answer everyone's questions at once, the exhausted teacher firmly told everyone to sit down and calm themselves. So, all the blood-mattered, confused, hurt, and lost teens plopped down in the sand and stared wide eyed at their professor.

Taking a moment to observe the poor kids conditions, the audience winced at all the scratches and dirt sprayed across their bodies. Their shirts were in shreds, pretty much only covering all of the necessary places, many of their shoes were either swept away by the ocean or hanging onto the students feet by threads, and all of their pants had suddenly become shorts... unevenly cut shorts. All eye liner on the girls was smeared, flat-ironed and perfectly curled hair staggered out in different directions, nails were chipped and the paint peeled off in jagged patterns. Overall the class looked like they had been to hell and back.

While his teacher was performing "crowd control," Dash moved to the only 3 students left and shook Sam Manson and Tucker Foley awake. Although many of the other students reacted quite humorously from being awakened, these two teens scared the pants off their fellow classmate when they launched to their feet at precisely the exact same moment, both shouted **"DANNY!"** and raced to the raven haired teens side.

The baffled Jock lay on his back, sprawled out in the sand where he landed when the two 'geeks" had jumped up, with a disoriented expression. Deep red slashes cut across both Sam and Tuckers foreheads and dirt caked every inch of their body, yet they hadn't even stopped to consider their own injuries before racing towards Fenton.

While the audience smiled at the heartwarming scene between the trio, a small thought ran across Dash's mind.

_"Is this what it's like to have __**true**__ friends?"_

For a moment, a sad smile grazed the jocks face, but it was gone before anyone could notice it.

Dash moved back over to the group of whispering teens and the camera zoomed over at Danny's little group. The raven haired teen was still passed out in the sand, after all he just carried all of these people off of a plane a little while ago- but of course no one on the island knew that. Worried purple and green pairs of eye gazed upon their hurt friend. Tucker bit his lip, swallowing nervously, and Sam shared a small look with him before she picked up a stick in the sand and cautiously poked the Fenton child.

The stick literally got about a foot near the kids face before a pale hand whipped up and snatched it. Eyes narrowing in a suspicious and cautious manner, the Fenton child glared at the girl before she shrieked and let go of the stick. Recognizing his friends, the raven haired teen dropped his cold expression, sat up, and laughed at the two sheepishly.

_"Jeez that kid has good reflexes!" _the audience conceived quietly as they shared looks with any person around them.

Shaking his head with a smile, the African American boy whispered "Man, I hate waking you up," and man-hugged his best friend quickly. Getting over her shock, Sam grinned at the two boys as they separated.

"We're all alive, looks like you did save us after all." She winked as she too comforted Danny with a hug, and a slight blush.

"Yeah, I guess I must have passed out or something after that crazy-head ghost tore the roof off- or maybe something hit me?" Daniel pondered, blinking back dirt and grim surrounding his muddy face before a frustrated look overcame him at the thought of the weird ghost.

Doubt clouded his friends faces, but having nothing else to go on, the two of them went with the teens hypothesis.

"Alright," stated Tucker as he pulled out his (waterproof) PDA from the only remaining pocket on his shorts. A quick glance over at their classmates who were within hearing range and the boy suddenly lowered his voice. Blowing some dirt off the screen he began typing on the keyboard. "We already know this ghost isn't someone you normally come in contact with, so I'm going to find out a little bit more about this guy and see if theirs anything in our ghost files that would match."

_"Ghost files?"_ questioned the audience silently.

Rising to is feet, the Fenton child rolled his arms around and stretched out sore muscles.

Jumping up from where he was sitting on a sidewalk in Orlando, Florida, one man shouted "Wait a second, just yesterday that kid dislocated his shoulder, I've done that before and it hurts like hell for the next _week_!"

People around the man nodded in agreement and across the world, others contained the same thought within their minds as well.

Back on the video, Danny continued to stretch. "We'll he was pretty human looking, and at first when he attacked me on the streets I thought he was, you know, _like_ me. But he seemed to read my mind and told me he wasn't. He um, he has really red eyes, but he's got pupils, unlike Plasmius, and he's tan and kind of youngish looking, maybe late 20's, but I'm guessing he's probably been a ghost for a long time."

At this point the audience just shook their heads and sighed, _"Will we ever understand what these kids are talking about!?"_

Satisfied, the techno geek typed down everything Danny said and nodded approvingly. "Alright, good. Now, what's his name?"

An embarrassed blush burned on the child's cheeks when he suddenly realized he didn't know. Fidgeting with his shirt that kept falling off of his shoulders because of the way it ripped, Danny's innocent and embarrassed look made almost every girl across the world squeal and wish they could just hug and kiss the "little cutie."

A tint of red glistened on Sams cheeks also as she gazed at her crush before brushing it off with a laugh. "You didn't even get his name, did you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck the teen smiled guiltily. "I uh, didn't exactly have the time to ask considering every time I see him, something goes _wrong_!"

Tapping furiously on his PDA, Tucker raised an eyebrow. "So this ghost is powerful, human-looking, smart (considering he doesn't blurt out things like his name or powers) and he was able to trick everyone into thinking our class won a free trip... overall, he's pretty dangerous."

Loud, exaggerated laughter erupted from the raven haired teen as he shook his head back and fourth, successfully shaking out all the sand and seaweed from his hair. "It's not that difficult to trick everyone, Amity Park is full of idiots, I mean, seriously guys! Its been almost a year and they still haven't been able to figure out the most obvious thing in the world!"

Growing curiosity becoming stronger than their pride, the people of Amity Park decided to ignore that insult.

The goth girl also let loose a small giggle that all the people who know her and over half of them that don't, didn't think she was capable of. "True, true. And the ironic part is that its soooooo obvious!" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "We've given them so many clues, unintentional of course, but their biased knowledge of both Ghosts _and_ Humans prevents them from seeing the truth. You see, that's whats wrong with people! They have too many biased opinions and judgmental stereotypes that they cant just accept people for who they- I'm rambling aren't I."

"...Just a little..."

"The point is that I honestly don't think they're ever going to figure it out. Humans are just stupid. Tucker and I are the only two lucky ones that aren't corrupted thanks to you, Danny."

Obnoxious applause from the girls two best friends snapped her out of her pensive state. Small comments like "That was deep" and "Beautiful!" were exchanged as the boys wiped imaginary tears from their eyes.

"Haha, _very_ funny guys."

Smiling at Sams annoyed expression the two immature teens high-fived, but a small gasp from Danny quickly ended their celebration as he winced from raising his right shoulder too high. Racing into action, the only female in the group shoved the techno geek to the ground and twirled Danny around, checking for injuries. An irritated but knowing look adjourned his face as the boy allowed her to spin him.

"Sam," he smiled, "I'm _fine_."

With one eyebrow raised, she grabbed his arms and moved them up and down. "Danny, even when you aren't fine you still say you are. You can lie to other people but you better not lie to us. We're here to _help._"

Desperately shooting Tucker a "save me" look, the techno geek brushed sand of his pants, smiled, and shook his head side to side. Admitting defeat, Danny rolled his eyes.

"The impact from when we landed dislocated my shoulder, but its already healed by now. I'm just as cut up as everyone else and nothing extreme happened to me. Like I said, _I'mfine_."

Baffled by the child's extraordinary healing abilities, doctors around the world itched to take samples of the teens DNA and search for any unusual mutations that might allow fast healing. Others gasped in disbelief as Sam and Tucker seemed satisfied with what Danny said... as if this happens to him all the time, and a dislocated shoulder is nothing.

Quickly becoming worried at his friends states, Daniel grabbed their wrist and dragged them towards Mr. lancer and the group. "Come on you two, _I'm _fine, but you guys aren't." He stated sternly.

Knowing better than to argue with the determined Fenton child, the other two kids smiled warmly and allowed themselves to be dragged over tho the rest of the group. Mr. Lancer was currently taking role while Kim and Alicia were bandaging students up. Upon seeing the 3 teens approaching, the English teacher gasped.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Miss. Manson! Moby Dick, I almost forgot about you three," he announced, mentally checking them off of the class list in his head.

Brushing past the older man and the rest of his classmates, Danny muttered "As usual..." and made his way towards a redhead girl with glasses and a dirty blonde girl in the corner with strips of clothes. Alicia was doing her best to tie the arm of a young boy with a striped hat into a make-shift cast, but couldn't seem to knot it properly. Kim was currently wrapping Paulina's head with a piece of a tye-dye t-shirt and a scowl on her face. Surprisingly, the normally bubbly and self-absorbed Hispanic teen had nothing to say and sat quietly, occasionally brushing a piece of her ruined hair behind her still exposed ears.

Danny motioned for his two friends to sit behind the boy with the hat and Paulina to wait in line. All four teens there before barely gave the three new ones any recognition. A small glance in their direction was the only confirmation that they were seen. Kim quickly finished wrapping Paulina's head and was about to start on Sam when she noticed how badly Alicia was struggling. Groaning, the blonde scooted over to her and proceeded to teach the shy redhead how to tie a knot. Rolling her eyes at the weird display, Sam searched through the pile of cloth in between everyone and pulled out two decent sized pieces.

"S- Sam! Shouldn't you let the other girl take care of that? She looked like she knew what she was doing..." questioned the Fenton kid as his best friends bandaged themselves.

"Believe me, Danny, we've taken care of your injuries so often we're professionals by now. _We_ know what _we're_ doing," replied Tucker nonchalantly.

_"Why would Danny ever have injuries!?" _wondered the confused and slightly disturbed audience.

Huffing to himself, the blue-eyed boy turned his attention towards Mr. Lancer who looked like he was about to say something. Rubbing his bald head, the old English teacher cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of _everyone_. Many pairs of confused and hurt-filled eyes gazed upon the only adult in the group as they sought guidance during this troublesome time.

"Attention students. I have now taken role and... um we're all here and uh alive. It is very unfortunate that our free trip **-**cue snort from Danny, Sam, and Tucker- twisted into such an unlikely turn of events, but we're going to make the most of it! Until rescue finds us, we will need to survive on our own for the time being."

Murmurs swept throughout the small group of students as the true reality of the situation hit them.

"Gulliver's Travels, be quiet! It could be worse, we all could be dead, but thanks to some unknown force -more snorting- we survived." Fixing his shirt, Lancer surveyed the surroundings. The sun was overbearing and there was hardly any wind to cool the sweltering humans so their clothes felt sticky and clung to them like tape.

"Well- I... uh guess what we should do first is get some food. Split up into groups of 3-5 and search the island for anything edible."

Students heads nodded simultaneously while Danny, Sam, and Tucker frowned. Trying to catch the teachers attention, a skinny, pale hand shot into the air. As if the small child with their hand raised wasn't there, a student shouted out;

"I'm starving, I bet this island has some good fruit!"

Groans of agreement responded to the encouraging statement as teens mouths began to water. Hoping someone would see him better, Danny stood up and waved his small hand around frantically.

"Um, guys? You're not supp-"

"I bet I'll find the most since I'm the strongest."

"Wait, we have to-"

"No, I will! I'm way faster than you, and the food I find will be better."

"Hello! Before we get food you're supp-"

"We all need to meet back here BEFORE dark. Judging by the suns position, we only have a few more hours of daylight, students, so lets get moving!"

Brushing past the dumb-struck raven-haired kid in the corner, small groups of kids lost in their own fantasies raced towards the dense forest behind the warmth and comfort of the soft sandy beach with the overweight English teacher trudging behind them, occasionally calling out things like "Stay together," "Yell if your lost or in danger," "Stay away from dangerous animals," and "Be careful."

Shock was evident on Danny Fentons face as he recalled simply being brushed aside and ignored. When the last few glimpse of colorful clothes disappeared through the trees, the goth girl and techno geek sighed dejectedly as if they expected this kind of treatment. Shaking with rage, the icy-eyed threw his hands into the air and shouted at the heavens.

"I'M INVISIBLE!"

Wincing from his cry, Sam and Tuck shared knowing looks while the audience sympathized the poor trio.

"I can't believe this!" screeched Danny as he turned to stare at his friends, "Every good survivalist knows that when stranded in a place you don't know, the first thing you do is build shelter! You can survive 3 to 5 DAYS without food or water, but we have no idea what were up against here!"

Beginning to pace around in the sand, the Fenton child counted off on his fingers, "Wild animals, poisonous plants, unpredictable weather; the only way we'll survive the night is with good, solid shelter!"

"But NOOOOOO! Apparently filling their bellies is more important than _LIVING_!" he cried, grabbing his head in frustration.

Shaking her head at Daniels monologue, Sam decided it was time to interject. Placing a warm hand on the stressed teen, he relaxed into her touch and smiled at the only two people in the world who didn't think he was invisible.

Meanwhile, all across the globe, the audience was experiencing so many emotions at once that it was difficult to place them. Many people were angry at the other students and Mr. Lancer for ignoring Danny, others were confused on how the 3 teens knew what to do in this type of situation, and almost everyone felt hopeless and weak. They were here, safe and with their loved ones while these poor kids had to fight to stay alive and experience things no child should ever have to go through.

Seeing that Danny had calmed down, Tucker raised his eyebrows and gestured to the vast green sea of materials surrounding them.

"I don't know Danny, I think it's better that they left, they would have gotten in the way anyways. The three of us could build a shelter for everyone all by ourselves, and without anyone around, we could show off our _true_ strength," said Tucker with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Looking between the grinning goth and smirking geek, Danny smiled, grateful for their support. Filled with new found confidence and determination, the mystery Trio of Casper High, and now the world, turned to face the forest.

"Lets do this."

* * *

**Me:** I updated! :D Kind of a filler chapter but not really because things actually happen in it! ;)

**Danny:** Psh, there wasn't much action in this one...

**Me:** I just can't please everyone, can I?"

**Danny:** Well you can't please me that's for sure

**Me:** Meanie T.T There will be more action in the next update, which by the way will be up quicker than the last one since school is almost over! XD

**Danny:** Is that a promise?

**Me:** ...yeeeeees? *sweat drop*


End file.
